Tartán Azul
by Stear's Girl
Summary: REALIDAD ALTERNATIVA ÉPOCA VICTORIANA. Cándida Blanco (Candy) es una chica mexicana que se ha casado con un apuesto y millonario Lord británico, pero su vida no es miel sobre hojuelas hasta que un imponente escocés irrumpe en su monotonía y le da un giro de 180º a su existencia. ¿Qué pasará?
1. CAPÍTULO UNO

**DISCLAIMER:**

**Los personajes y ciertas características suyas son propiedad de sus autoras y de TOEI, otros rasgos físicos y de personalidad además de la historia, son de mi completa autoría.**

* * *

**¿Hasta dónde estarías dispuesta a llegar para salvar a quien amas?**

Cándida Blanco (Candy), tenía grandes planes para su vida. Como toda chica inteligente y soñadora anhelaba una vida intensa al lado del hombre amado. Viajar, sentir, vivir plenamente. Pero como cuando se quita una carta de un castillo de naipes, todos los planes se vinieron abajo en un parpadeo. Y ya no hay vuelta atrás… ¿o sí?

Acompáñame en esta pequeña historia romántica ambientada en los inicios del siglo XX inspirada en mi _Divino Tormento_ (Albert) y creada en el marco de un Reto-Fic para Albert-fans.

_**Dedicada a Cielo Azul A, **_**primera destinataria de este trabajo**

* * *

**CAPÍTULO UNO**

Puebla, México, 1903

Hoy es un hermoso día de primavera, como suelen ser los de Abril. Ha llovido a cántaros durante la noche –cosa rara en esta estación del año-, y el rocío adorna las plantas y árboles que Cándida Blanco puede ver desde su ventana en cuanto corre las cortinas y el sol mañanero esparce sus cálidos rayos en su habitación mientras el aroma a tierra mojada y hierba inunda la estancia. Cándida es llamada cariñosamente Candy por su círculo familiar y amistades no sólo por su carácter dulce y afable sino por su hermosura, todo un caramelo para los jóvenes solteros de la comarca.

Tanto ella como su hermana menor poseen una belleza particular resultado del mestizaje. Su padre fue un general mexicano reconvertido a político que tras enviudar de su primera esposa -con la que no tuvo hijos- contrajo segundas nupcias con una dama de la pequeña aristocracia francesa quien le proporcionó esas dos preciosas hijas y felicidad en sus últimos años.

Candy disfruta con la espléndida vista. Se toma unos segundos para desperezarse mientras recibe la caricia de los elementos y comenta en voz baja:

_-¡Qué preciosa mañana! Amo mi México… ¿Cómo pude estar tanto tiempo fuera?- _después de haber pasado casi un año fuera de su casa por motivos familiares, llevaba poco más de dos meses de regreso.

El rosal plantado hace unas semanas en su jardín lleva algunos días abriéndose al mundo con flores como pequeñas estrellas coloridas y esparce su delicado aroma haciendo las delicias de todo aquel que pasa cerca. Es un regalo de Albert, traído del invernadero de su sobrino Tony. Él le dio ese rosal de la cepa que creó Anthony tras años de paciente trabajo en su invernadero, y además tuvo el detalle de mandarle hacer una guía sobre cómo cuidar esas plantas. Es el único recuerdo suyo que conserva.

Sin duda Albert es un hombre detallista, cuidadoso y responsable, además de endemoniadamente guapo, así que Candy no puede evitar preguntarse cada cierto tiempo por qué las cosas se torcieron tanto en su relación. A pesar de su fachada de rudeza el Patriarca del clan Andrew-Campbell es un hombre culto, educado y sensible. Ella lo supo de primera mano.

_«¿Por qué tuvo que acabar todo así, Albert?»_ piensa mientras se acaricia la boca y el cuello con los ojos cerrados, imaginando perderse en una intensa mirada azul que casaba perfectamente con el color dominante del tartán –tejido a cuadros escoceses- de su clan.

Lo quería de verdad. Como nunca pensó amar a nadie. Fue un sentimiento intenso, que incluso podía doler. Un sentido de pertenencia único que no había tenido por nadie y que estaba segura de que no sentiría por nadie más en toda su vida.

A pesar de su vehemente insistencia, ni con Terrence Grandchester, el atractivo socio de su marido que a punto estuvo de seducirla, sintió lo mismo. Y de su esposo… mejor ni hablar. Sólo recordarlo le producía náuseas.

¿Qué pasó para que ella dejase todo, incluso a su marido, y volviera a toda prisa a México? ¿Por qué no le dijo nada a Albert? Ni siquiera una carta. Simplemente desapareció de la faz de la Tierra. Y a pesar de saber que hizo lo correcto, el dolor le está desgarrando el alma.

Candy está absorta en sus tristes pensamientos nostálgicos cuando oye que alguien toca a su puerta.

-_Sí, ¿quién es?_

_-Soy yo, Candy… Patricia, tu hermana. Se te está haciendo tarde para visitar a la tía Gregoria en su convento. Dijiste que se habían citado a las diez de la mañana y son casi las ocho y media._

_-Ya voy, ya voy._

Llamó a la doncella y juntas se dirigieron al baño donde otra fámula había preparado el baño para la señora. Mientras Dora, la criada, le lavaba el cuerpo, Candy repasa mentalmente lo que va a decirle a la monja. Es un asunto muy delicado, y debe asegurarse de que esa mujer aceptará y mantendrá la más estricta discreción al respecto.

Acabado el baño, Dora la ayudó a ponerse un severo vestido color café abotonado hasta el cuello. Después de todo no iba a hacer una visita social sino a un convento. Dora batalló mucho para apretarle el corsé.

_-Aprieta, Dora, si no, no cerrará bien el vestido. Ya sé que me estoy excediendo con la comida, pero la ropa aun me queda y podemos disimular esos kilos con un poco más de ajuste en las cintas._

_-Señora Cándida, entiendo que quiera esperar a que vuelva su esposo a México para anunciar su estado de buena esperanza, pero es mi deber advertirle que lo más prudente sería que dejase de usar corsés tan apretados. Podría lastimar a su bebé._

Candy no contesta, y la doncella tampoco insiste. Sabe que los patrones mandan y que el corsé es una prenda interior imprescindible en el vestuario toda dama que se precie.

El comedor de la casa hace muchos años que se ha quedado enorme, como los salones y el resto de la casa. Desde que sus padres muriesen en la última epidemia de cólera mientras ellas pasaban el verano en París visitando a parte de su familia materna, las dos hermanas se habían quedado solas y sin ánimos para volver a dar esas fastuosas fiestas que ofrecían sus padres, sobre todo cuando las dos chicas se convirtieron en jóvenes casaderas.

En una de esas fiestas ofrecidas por sus padres Candy conoció al hombre que acabaría convirtiéndose en su marido. Un apuesto inglés que económica y socialmente era el mejor partido que se hubiera visto jamás en Puebla, donde la familia llevaba años instalada porque el padre tenía un alto cargo en el gobierno estatal, aunque el general Blanco seguía manteniendo y visitando periódicamente sus muy rentables negocios en Veracruz: unos ricos cañaverales y el moderno ingenio que procesaba no sólo su caña de azúcar sino la de otros agricultores de la comarca.

El afortunado inglés que obtuvo del general Blanco la mano de su hija mayor era Neal Leagan, venía precedido por una impecable fama de típico gentleman británico, tenía el título de Lord, preparación y cultura suficiente, hablaba varios idiomas y poseía múltiples propiedades en su país y en la India que le reportaban onerosas rentas. Estaba en México por negocios y cuando se anunció el compromiso afirmó que su boda con tan encantadora dama -Candy- era el mejor que había hecho nunca.

Todo perfecto, aparentemente. Si aquellas jóvenes que la miraban con envidia el día de su boda supieran la verdad…

Patri no dice nada pero tampoco pierde detalle en observar a su hermana a la mesa mientras desayuna con ella, es una característica suya que Candy aprecia mucho: su prudencia. La ha saludado cariñosamente y poco más. La cocinera que sirvió el desayuno habló más que las dos damas juntas.

Pero una voz interior le dice a Patricia que hoy debe saltarse sus propias reglas y aprovechando que su hermana se indispone un momento, le echa un vistazo a la hermosa carpeta de piel repujada y con delicados herrajes de oro donde Candy guarda una carta escrita de puño y letra y sin lacrar todavía. Algo le dice que debe leerla.

_-Oh, Dios… ¡Cándida!_

_-¿Qué pasa?- _Candy alza la voz, preocupada por el grito de asombro de su hermana pequeña.

_-¿Cómo has podido hacerlo, Candy? ¡Has deshonrado a tu marido!_

_-Tú no entiendes nada, Patricia._

_-No hace falta que entienda, hermana. Lo que escribes aquí es algo horrible, propio de las mujeres más abyectas moralmente. ¿Por qué? ¿Has pensado en las consecuencias?_

_-¿Crees que no me resistí, que no luché contra esto? Qué poco me conoces, hermana…_

_-¿Tu marido lo sabe? Claro, por eso has vuelto sola…_

_-Lo sabe, pero no me ha repudiado. Yo volví sola, cuando volvimos a Londres me entrevisté con él y me suplicó que me quedara en Escocia. Y conociéndolo, sé que en cuanto supo que dejé Southampton habrá montado en cólera. Pero yo no podía seguir a su lado…_

_-¿Y por qué no? ¡Serás tonta! ¡Muchas quisieran tener un marido como el tuyo: rico, guapo, educado, generoso y que las perdone en sus errores!_

_-Ay, Patri… si supieras lo que hay detrás de ese "dechado de virtudes"._

_-Pues si no me lo dices no lo sabré y no podré entender tus motivos para rechazar su perdón._

_-Él no me quiere, Patri. Nunca me quiso. Quiere mi herencia, los cañaverales de azúcar que me dejaron nuestros padres… y quiere un hijo, aunque no sea de su sangre. Estoy segura de que también planeaba hacerse con el ingenio azucarero que tú heredaste. Por eso su insistencia en que te casaras con su socio Felipe, ese afeminado._

Patricia se sorprendió con la respuesta, pero hizo otra pregunta, una muy delicada, a su hermana.

_-¿Acaso padece alguna enfermedad o malformación que le impida engendrar?_

Candy sintió que las mejillas le ardían del bochorno y la rabia, por lo que sólo pudo contestar a medias.

_-Oh, querida hermana… ¡es tan vergonzoso para mí! Tal vez cuando regrese del convento de ver a la tía Gregoria haya reunido el suficiente valor para hablarte de cómo es en realidad ese… hombre con el que me casé. Lord Neal Leagan no es lo que la gente cree. Es un monstruo._

En ese momento el mayordomo de la casa interrumpió discretamente la conversación entre las hermanas para anunciar que el coche de punto[1] solicitado por Candy a través de un mozo había llegado a casa. Javier, el mayordomo, ayudó a Candy y a Dora, la doncella, a subir al carruaje y esperó hasta que el mismo doblase la esquina para volver al interior del palacete familiar.

Mientras el coche de punto avanzaba, Candy no hacía más que recordar su experiencia en Londres y Escocia. Tuvo que pedir al cochero que frenara porque tenía los ojos cuajados de lágrimas y se estaba mareando. Demasiados recuerdos, demasiado dolor. No era justo. ¿Por qué tanta pena?

**CONTINUARÁ...**

[1]Coche de punto:_ Carruaje de alquiler, como un taxi, pero tirado por caballos._

* * *

**Hola a todos, este es mi segundo fic por capítulos. Parecería que mi _Divino Tormento_ se puso celoso por el fic que estoy dedicando a Stear, jajajaja... pero en realidad esta historia nació de un reto-fic dedicado a una querida Albert-fan; aunque obviamente estoy haciendo las modificaciones necesarias para adaptarlo a Candy. Espero que les guste y me encantaría recibir sus comentarios.**


	2. CAPÍTULO DOS

**CAPÍTULO DOS**

* * *

Dios sabe que se casó ilusionada. Tal vez no amaba a su flamante marido, pero le tenía un gran afecto y confiaba en que con el tiempo formarían una familia bien avenida como la suya propia. Ella pondría su mayor empeño en lograrlo; además de que sus padres les habían proporcionado a ella y a su hermana Patricia los mejores maestros e institutrices para que cultivase todas aquellas cualidades que se esperaban en una joven casadera que aspirase a ser una buena esposa para un marido de clase social elevada. Piano, canto, bordado, tejido, cocina, etiqueta, idiomas, formación cultural y otras asignaturas más, completaban la exquisita preparación que las hermanas Blanco habían recibido en Madrid, París y México.

Pero en el matrimonio de Candy con Lord Leagan todo empezó a ir mal desde el mismo banquete nupcial posterior a la boda. Por alguna extraña razón Neal, su marido, estaba de un humor de perros. No bailó con ella más que el vals de apertura. Apenas la besó cuando lo indicó el sacerdote cuando fue bendecida su unión. Casi no probó bocado a pesar de que el delicioso cátering que se sirvió en la boda consistía en exquisiteces francesas elegidas por Candy pero aprobadas por él. Sonrió de mala gana a los invitados que se acercaban a felicitarles.

_-Neal, ¿te encuentras bien?_

_-Oh, sí, querida. Sólo que no sé cómo decirte esto…_

_-¿Qué pasa? ¿Hay algún problema?_

_-Pues sí. Lo siento, Candy… pero debemos partir a Inglaterra hoy mismo. Recibí un telegrama en el que me apremian a volver. Ya sabes, los negocios…_

Parecía también asustado, y oteaba sin cesar hacia la puerta, como si temiera que alguien viniese a hacerle daño. Pero Candy no dijo nada. Cuando Terry Grandchester volvió tras desaparecer un rato del banquete y habló con Lord Leagan, Neal pareció calmarse un poco.

«_Seguro es que los nervios por regresar a Londres lo tienen así_»- pensó la chica.

La noche de bodas fue peor aun.

¿Qué puedes decir de pasar tu primera noche de casada con un marido que está completamente borracho y que lleva más encajes en la ropa de dormir que tú? En tal estado etílico se encontraba Neal que le fue imposible consumar el matrimonio.

Eso la decepcionó mucho, pero Candy hizo gala de su optimismo y pensó que tendrían toda la vida para resarcirse.

Pero empezó a preocuparse cuando tampoco la tocó en el viaje hacia Londres. Hicieron una parada de varias semanas en los cañaverales veracruzanos de Candy, ubicados junto a la majestuosa Hacienda Blanco en las afueras de un pintoresco pueblo entre Orizaba y Córdoba. En la hacienda, Neal dio instrucciones precisas al capataz acerca de la próxima zafra y entre Grandchester y él lo organizaron todo para que cuando volvieran en unos meses obtener más beneficios que nunca porque además se dieron a la labor de reestructurar la cadena de producción en el ingenio azucarero herencia de Patricia Blanco.

Lord Leagan también estaba preparando, con ayuda de la monja Gregoria -tía de las chicas- la boda entre Patricia y Felipe, adinerado socio suyo de la capital mexicana y de quien se rumoreaba era un sodomita contumaz. Se decía que incluso fue uno de "_los_ _41_": aquellos homosexuales que estaban en una fiesta, la mitad de ellos travestidos, cuando fueron detenidos en una redada policial en 1901 y condenados a un tiempo de trabajos forzados en Yucatán. Pero a las hermanas Blanco se les había negado todo y además la tía Gregoria no era tan complaciente con las chicas como lo fue el general Blanco, y sencillamente le impuso ese prometido a Patricia. Candy sintió pena por su hermana, pero poco pudo hacer, además de que su marido le había hablado maravillas del joven Felipe al contar con su amistad desde los tiempos en que asistieron a la universidad en Cambridge.

Curiosamente, mientras atendía los negocios Neal era un hombre distinto: inteligente, enérgico y hasta encantador. Eso es lo que a su mujer le atrajo de él, no el fantasma borracho con el que dormía cada noche en camas separadas. Aunque era la costumbre entre los matrimonios de clase alta, Candy había escuchado a algunas amigas suyas que a pesar de guardas las apariencias colocando las dos camas en el dormitorio, en realidad acaban durmiendo -y mucho más- con sus maridos en el mismo lecho.

_-Candy querida, estoy agotado. Ya viste cuántos pendientes hay que atender en tus cañaverales y en el ingenio. Se nota que hacía falta un hombre por aquí. _

_-Lo entiendo, Neal, pero… es que ya hace un mes que nos casamos y…_

La chica se había atrevido a besar a su esposo y acariciarle el pecho. Era firme y le añadía atractivo a su bien plantado marido. Pero él le quitó las manos de su pecho y las apartó con violencia y ¿asco?

_-Quieta. No te portes como una cualquiera, Candy. Cuando yo tenga ganas iré a buscar lo mío que tú tienes. Por ahora cállate y sigue con tus bordados. ¿O quieres conocerme enfadado?_

Ella se acostó y empezó a sollozar empañando sus hermosos ojos verdes. Su marido se mesó los inmaculados cabellos castaños de su cabeza y salió del dormitorio dando un portazo. A beber con Terrence, de seguro, pensó Candy. Ese maldito mujeriego que le estará presentando cientos de rameras para seguir coqueteándole a la mujer de su patrón. Porque Terry se le insinuaba a la mexicana un día sí y otro también pero ella no aceptaba sus avances.

Finalmente embarcaron en Veracruz rumbo a Southampton pero la flamante lady Leagan no estaba en absoluto contenta, a pesar de ser una recién casada y de los ánimos que Patricia intentó darle. Durante el trayecto Neal evitó a su mujer todo el tiempo con la excusa de estar planificando los movimientos que haría en sus negocios en cuanto llegaran a Londres, pero el señor Grandchester continuaba intentando granjearse los favores de la esposa de su socio sin demasiado éxito, aunque esta circunstancia le daba más ánimos para seguir luchando. ¿Le gustaban los retos, o había algo más?

Apenas llegaron a Southampton Lord Leagan se apresuró a dirigirse hacia Londres, disculpándose con su mujer por no darle tiempo a descansar del viaje debido a que algunos socios venidos de Sudáfrica e India lo esperaban en la capital del Támesis.

Cuando arribaron a Londres Neal dejó a su mujer a las puertas de un lujoso hotel y con la excusa de tener asuntos de negocios pendientes se marchó acompañado de Terrence, no sin antes saludar a los conocidos que se encontró en los alrededores del hotel y presentarles a su recién formada familia. Por lo menos tuvo el detalle de permitir que Patricia viniese con ellos para que Candy no se sintiera sola en Europa. Además Patri hablaba mucho mejor el inglés que su hermana mayor.

_-Vamos de compras, hermanita. Neal me dio su tarjeta de visita y una lista de tiendas donde tiene crédito ilimitado. Ha escrito a todas y enviado los recados con un mozo para que nos atiendan cuando lleguemos. Verás qué lindos vestidos y sombreros estrenaremos gracias a mi maridito._

Al menos Neal era un hombre generoso. No todo maldad… todavía.

Compraron montones de ropa, zapatos, sombreros, ajuar de cama y comedor, tanto para el matrimonio Leagan como para el futuro hogar de Patricia; además de encargar mucho más vestidos para ambas mujeres. Candy estrenó un precioso vestido verde pastel y se modernizó el peinado para que su marido la viese bella y escotada en la cena. A ver si así se animaba a consumar el matrimonio.

En la mesa Neal comentó con entusiasmo lo complacido que estaba por el buen gusto de las hermanas, alabando su belleza y elegancia; pero no vio a su mujer con deseo, sino más bien examinando el género de la confección que llevaba puesta. Como si fuese un amigo al que estuviera evaluando la calidad de su ropa. Ni un gramo de lujuria. Decepcionante.

Pero todo el deseo que Neal no le brindaba, Terry se lo ofrecía con descaro. La estuvo mirando depredadoramente durante toda la cena, clavando sus ojos en la hermosa piel dorada de su escote. Lo que más fastidiaba a Candy es que su marido no hiciese nada al respecto, es como si le diera igual o, peor aún, como si estuviera de acuerdo en tan atrevido escrutinio visual por parte de aquel hombre. ¿Por qué?

Terminada la cena, las hermanas se excusaron con los caballeros, los dejaron hablando en la biblioteca y volvieron a sus habitaciones. Candy fue primero al dormitorio de su hermana para ayudarle a guardar en los baúles de viaje todo el ajuar de casa que se llevaría a México para su boda con Felipe y además se quedó un rato charlando con ella sobre sus impresiones del viaje.

Cuando Candy volvió a la recámara que iba a compartir con Neal se llevó una sorpresa al encontrarse a Terry en su propio dormitorio.

_-¿Qué hace aquí, señor Grandchester?_

_-¿Usted qué cree, milady? No podría dormir sin despedirme como deseo… No después de verla tan increíblemente hermosa como esta noche._

Terry rodea como lobo hambriento a Candy, se complace en mirar descaradamente sus curvas y su escote. Ella siente cómo le clava la mirada y suda frío. Está confusa, asustada y hasta cierto punto... complacida. Su esposo jamás la había mirado así.

_-Pero… ¿quién se cree usted, Grandchester? Le diré a mi marido que lo despida por su atrevimie…_

No terminó de hablar. Terrence la envolvió en sus brazos y la besó con pasión. Ella, a pesar de la sorpresa, lo disfrutó. ¡Vaya que sí!

Grandchester era un conquistador experto, y ella estaba necesitada de cariño por la indiferencia de su marido. Así pues, Candy no pudo oponer resistencia los primeros segundos y Terry lo aprovechó para acariciarla y besarla con fruición. Sin que ella pudiese evitarlo apenas, comenzó a desabrocharle el vestido para acceder mejor a su piel.

_-Me tienes loco, Candy. Romántica, lista y hermosa… Tu marido es un imbécil que no sabe lo afortunado que es. Yo te demostraré lo que un hombre apasionado puede ofrecer a una mujer._

La joven recupera un poco de cordura. La suficiente para coger un cepillo del tocador y con él golpear en el vientre al atrevido y echarlo de su habitación, no sin decirle que le contaría todo a su marido. Terrence sólo se echó a reír, como si no temiese la probable ira del marido de Lord Leagan. ¿Tan amigos eran como para perdonar que uno de ellos retoce con la mujer del otro?

Ella escuchó que su marido se encerraba de nuevo con Terry en la biblioteca y los escuchó hablar en voz alta, pero sin gritar. Al día siguiente, Neal dispuso que esa misma tarde partieran a sus posesiones en Escocia. Las odiaba, pero tenía que atender asuntos de negocios. No dijo nada sobre Terry, ni Candy se lo mencionó.

Sin embargo, el señor Grandchester pasó a despedirse de la pareja, acompañado por su una encantadora mujer a la que presentó como su esposa. La señora Susana Marlowe que acababa de volver de Nueva York de visitar a su familia. ¿Así que Terry estaba casado y aun se quería enredar con ella?

Candy hizo un enorme esfuerzo para soportar su indignación y saludó cortésmente a aquella distinguida mujer que la trató con igual distinción pero sin embargo la miraba con una especie de lástima, como si de compadeciera de ella por alguna razón desconocida.

* * *

Tras un viaje hacia el norte sin contratiempos, gracias al empeño de Lord Leagan por conseguir el mejor transporte disponible, los recién casados y Patricia se instalaron en la hermosa casa de campo que los Leagan poseían cerca de Perth. Los primeros días no paró de llover y Candy, temiendo resfriarse, ni siquiera se asomó a la ventana. De todas formas, poco había para ver: niebla y lluvia; y tenía bastante trabajo decorando la casa a su gusto y conociendo a los empleados de la misma.

La servidumbre era muy amable con Lady Leagan aunque no dejaban de mirar con curiosidad e interés su piel dorada y sus rasgos exóticos. Sin embargo, las mexicanas percibieron que a diferencia de la servidumbre y amistades londinenses de Neal, estas personas eran sinceramente cordiales con ellas y las trataban con verdadero respeto. Se entendieron muy bien con las doncellas y la cocinera, a pesar de que Lord Leagan les había dicho que por ser escocesas no serían de fácil trato. Estúpidos prejuicios raciales, pensaban las chicas.

Las damas inglesas que habían conocido en la capital no les agradaron porque estaban tan obsesionadas con conseguir la piel más blanca que jamás se exponían al sol, bebían vinagre y se maquillaban con polvos de arroz y mercurio. Les parecieron demasiado "catrinas" -estiradas, pedantes- y hasta hacían chistes entre ellas imitando sus ademanes afectados.

Por fin, un jueves alguien allá arriba cerró el grifo y la lluvia cesó. Candy vio la oportunidad de disfrutar del bellísimo panorama hacia las posesiones escocesas de su marido que ofrecía el elegante balcón de la casa. Colinas, campos verdes, cebada creciendo, animales pastando. Utilizó sus gemelos para la ópera a fin de observar de cerca el campo y los bellos detalles que ofrecía la naturaleza. El sol hacía lucir especialmente intenso el verde natural de la comarca, muy diferente al de los cañaverales de su familia, pero igual de majestuoso.

_-Oh, qué maravillosas vistas. ¡Todo es tan verde! No sé por qué Neal odia este lugar, es mucho más hermoso que Londres y su aire repleto de hollín._

Oteando el horizonte con sus gemelos, a lo lejos vio bajar de una verde colina a cinco jinetes vestidos de escoceses, cuatro de ellos con gaitas, y todos vestidos _kilt _en el que dominaba el azul y _ghillie_ _shirts_[1].

Un vigoroso y guapísimo rubio de penetrantes ojos azules, nada que ver con su delicado marido, era quien comandaba al grupo. Se veían sucios y cansados, pero cabalgaban sin perder un ápice de dignidad mostrando generosamente sus musculosas piernas gracias al _kilt_. Conforme se acercaban a la vereda que cruzaba las propiedades de Lord Leagan y servía de paso de servidumbre para todos los habitantes de la comarca, la curiosidad de lady Leagan iba en aumento, pues los jinetes eran sumamente atractivos.

_-¿Quiénes son esos hombres, Mary? ¿Son trabajadores de mi marido?- _preguntó Candy a una doncella de la casa nacida en el pueblo escocés próximo a la mansión de Lord Leagan.

_-No, milady. Son hombres del clan Andrew-Campbell, la familia más acomodada de la región junto con la de Su Gracia Lord Leagan. Ese rubio que va a la vanguardia es William Albert, el patriarca del clan. Los otros son sus sobrinos y su hombre de confianza. No recuerdo bien sus nombres porque hace muchos años que viven en Edimburgo o en Londres, no estoy segura._

_-¿Vendrán de cacería o excursión,_ Mary?- Candy preguntaba con un extraño entusiasmo que la abochornó pero que tampoco pudo evitar.

_-No, mi señora. Laird__[2]__ William Albert va cada año por estas fechas a un claro en el bosque para rendir homenaje tocando la gaita a su amada esposa Candice. La pobre mujer murió hace cinco años con su bebé en su vientre aun. A Laird William no se le ve el resto del año por aquí, dicen que no ha superado la pérdida y que por eso prefiere manejar sus negocios desde Londres o Edimburgo a la vez que se hace cargo de sus sobrinos porque son huérfanos y es el patriarca de su clan._

_-Oh, Dios, ¡qué triste historia! ¡Pobre hombre!-_ dijo la mexicana, y miró a aquel imponente escocés con piedad, interés y casi deseo.

Y él le devolvió una intensa mirada azul que la traspasó. A partir de ese momento Candy estaba perdida: lo supo al instante.

.

**_CONTINUARÁ..._**

* * *

[1]Ghillie shirt: _camisa tradicional escocesa que abrocha con cintas._

[2]Laird: _Terrateniente escocés también poseedor –a veces- de una baronía. No equivale al Lord inglés._

* * *

**Gracias por seguir esta pequeña historia (son siete capítulos) y por sus hermosos comentarios.**


	3. CAPÍTULO TRES

**CAPÍTULO TRES**

En cuanto ese hombre la miró, Candy supo que estaba perdida. Deseó con todo su corazón, por su propio bien, que lo contado por la pelirroja doncella escocesa fuera verdad y el hermoso rubio regresara a sus negocios fuera de la comarca lo antes posible para nunca más volver a verle. No es que ese hombre le haya desagradado, muy al contrario, le gustó en demasía y sintió miedo. Miedo de la avalancha de sensaciones desconocidas que experimentó al sentir su mirada azul clavada en sus ojos: una mezcla de temor, deseo carnal e impulso de salir corriendo a su encuentro.

Tuvo la certeza de que si se presentaba la ocasión de tener cerca a ese hombre tal vez no podría controlarse, lo que al tiempo acabó sucediendo causando terribles consecuencias en la chica.

* * *

Candy recuperó la compostura gracias a las sales que le hizo inhalar Dora e indicó al cochero que de nuevo reanudase la marcha a buen paso para llegar a tiempo al convento. Su última esperanza estaba en ese sitio y confiaba en que obtendría el apoyo necesitado en tan crítico momento. Pero nadie había preparado a Candy sobre la dureza de su tía la monja. Siempre había sido cariñosa con ella y su hermana, sobre todo desde que se quedaron huérfanas. Le escribió una carta contándole su desgracia y Gregoria la citó en su convento, pero no exactamente para apoyarla.

_-Dios te bendiga, Cándida. Sé que te perdonaré, pero no ahora. Te has comportado como una ramera, has arruinado el compromiso de Patricia con Felipe, y esa era su última oportunidad para casarse. Tu marido es muy amigo suyo. _

_-Patricia no había decidido nada, tía... _

¿Acaso esa monja no sabía de los rumores sobre las preferencias de Felipe lo hacían la peor opción matrimonial para la pequeña de las Blanco?_  
_

_-Cierra la boca... Ahora entiendo todo... Felipe me estuvo esquivando las últimas semanas que lo hacía llamar para fijar la fecha de la boda y hace dos días vino a decirme que hoy parte a Portugal por negocios y que no volverá en muchos años. Todavía no tengo el valor de decírselo a tu hermana._

_-Tía Gre… digo, Hermana Gregoria…_

La monja ignoró a Candy y continuó con su discurso mirando hacia el enorme Cristo crucificado que presidía su despacho. Un Cristo que parecía hecho para inspirar miedo más que compasión. Candy pensó que quizás se hizo con ese propósito, ya que el convento tenía a su cargo un colegio de niñas -en donde estudiaron de pequeñas las Blanco- y una inclusa donde las madres solteras dejaban a sus recién nacidos para darlos en adopción. Candy llegó a tener horribles pesadillas en las que ese Cristo la aterrorizaba, porque de niña fue bastante revoltosa y visitó con demasiada frecuencia la oficina de la hermana Gregoria.

Después de unos angustiosos segundos en que la superiora pensaba qué hacer con su sobrina mayor, sentenció:

_-Le diré a Dora que vuelva a tu casa para que prepare un veliz con tus artículos personales y lo traiga, porque allá no vuelves, al menos hasta que resuelvas tu problema. ¿O quieres seguir avergonzando a tu hermana y a tu padre, mi difunto hermano?_

_-No… pero no me he despedido de ella._

_-Si regresas a la casa no querrás cumplir tu deber, por eso debes quedarte aquí, sin despedidas ni nada de eso._

_-Pero…_

_-Pero nada. Más tarde escribirás a Patricia y ella se mantendrá callada. Dejarás a la criatura en el hospicio en cuanto nazca, y cuando te recuperes te irás a las misiones de Sonora. Con trabajo y oración podrás reflexionar sobre tu pecado y quizás alcances el perdón divino._

_-Un hijo no es un pecado, tía…_

_-Pero las circunstancias en que lo engendraste sí. No me hagas hablar, Cándida, estamos en un sitio sagrado y no quiero soltar blasfemias._

_-Tía, tenga piedad. Es mi bebé, le juro que fue engendrado con el amor más grande._

_-Cierra la boca, infeliz pecadora. Y desde este momento ni soy la "tía" Gregoria ni tú eres Lady Candy Leagan. Soy la Madre Gregoria y tú la Hermana Clara. No nos conocemos de nada, ¿estamos?_

Candy se echó a llorar desgarradoramente. La insensible superiora llamó con la campanilla a otras monjas que se llevaron a la chica a una celda y donde le indicaron que debía cambiarse su fino vestido inglés por el rudo hábito de novicia. Como una autómata Candy obedeció. Al menos la dejaron sola mientras se cambiaba de ropa y pudo escribir una breve carta para Patricia que entregó a Dora escondida en el paquete donde iba su vestido. En dicha epístola Candy explicaba a su hermana -omitiendo detalles- lo que había oído de Neal, su historia de amor con otro hombre que no era su marido y le pedía perdón por las actuales circunstancias ya que por las palabras que le diho la tía Gregoria también se sintió culpable de condenar a la soltería a su hermana.

Los días fueron pasando y aunque Candy había escrito de nuevo a su hermana varias veces no recibió correspondencia de Patricia. Al final, dejó de hacerlo, aunque se quedó con la duda de si Patricia siquiera había recibido sus cartas. Pero gracias a que estaba segura de la fidelidad de Dora tuvo la certeza de que al menos aquella primera carta que escribió a toda prisa sí fue entregada a su destinataria.

Por desgracia la hermana pequeña de Candy no pudo leer más que la primera carta porque fue enviada por su tía la monja a la hacienda azucarera de Veracruz, a la espera de que Gregoria le encontrase un pretendiente con la suficiente alcurnia pero que tuviera la tolerancia -o necesidad económica- de pasar por alto las máculas de las hermanas. Porque Patricia también disfrutó en su cuerpo la ardiente pasión escocesa gracias a un joven de la región, y el remordimiento la hizo confesárselo a su sacerdote; quien a su vez informó a la madre superiora al haberse erigido ella como la cabeza de la familia Blanco tras la muerte de su hermano y su cuñada.

Pasaron algunas semanas y poco a poco Candy se fue acostumbrando a la rutina conventual. Levantarse muy temprano a rezar, comer frugalmente, trabajar en diferentes tareas e irse a la cama antes del anochecer. Debido a su estado gestante, a Candy se le había asignado la tarea de bordar las casullas, estolas y otros accesorios para sacerdotes.

_-No llore más hermana. Dios proveerá-_ una amable monja se apiadó de ella al oírla sollozar desesperadamente en un rincón del claustro.

_-Lo siento, hermana-_ se disculpó Candy.

_-Soy la hermana María, y sé por lo que está aquí. Yo no soy quien para cuestionar los asuntos familiares de nadie ni las decisiones de la madre superiora, pero me gustaría que supiera que su bebé estará en buenas manos. Soy la encargada de la inclusa._

Candy no contestaba nada, sólo miraba al vacío. Su vientre ya era notorio, estaba de casi seis meses, y el momento de entregar a su recién nacido se iba acercando cada vez más.

_-Vamos, hermana. Le aseguro que su hijito será entregado a una buena familia. Cristiana y de buenas costumbres. Siempre averiguamos sobre los futuros padres antes de dar a los niños en adopción._

_-¡Basta! ¿No ve que me duele? ¡Es mi bebé, no un perrito abandonado!_

La hermana María se quedó de piedra, no era su intención hacerla sentir mal. Pero decir esas palabras había funcionado con otras mujeres que antes que Candy habían pasado una temporada en el convento hasta que su "problema" se hubiese solucionado y creyó, dada la evidente clase de Candy, que también con ella iba a funcionar la explicación.

_-¿Quiere a ese bebé, cierto?- _preguntó la monja encargada de la inclusa.

_-Con toda mi alma, hermana María. Es lo único que me queda del gran amor que su padre y yo vivimos. Sé que lo que hice es pecado y que posiblemente me condene por ello, pero… no me arrepiento. Amo a Albert y lo amaré siempre._

La hermana María se conmovió con la firme y sincera declaración de Candy. Entendió que ese bebé realmente había sido engendrado con amor.

_-Nunca había escuchado algo así. Quiero decir, las damas en su misma situación que han pasado por este convento sólo piensan en acabar pronto con su "problema" y seguir adelante._

_-Supongo que ninguna de esas damas ha querido al padre de su hijo tanto como yo…_

_-Eso creo, hermana Clara. Pero hay que aceptar las pruebas que Dios nos envía, y ser fuertes. Le aseguro que me encargaré personalmente de encontrarle la mejor familia posible._

Candy perdió los estribos y gritó desesperada:

_-¡Pero es que yo no quiero entregarlo en adopción! ¡Sólo quería que mi… la madre superiora me acogiera unos meses y me ayudase a irme lejos con mi bebé!_

_-Por supuesto, pero… ¿de qué iban a vivir? _-dijo María mientras le pasaba a Candy la mano por el hombro para tranquilizarla-_ Seamos realistas: usted es una joven de clase pudiente, no tiene oficio alguno, como mucho sabrá tocar el piano y chapurrear algo de francés. ¿Cree que con un hijo sin padre alguna buena familia le confiaría la enseñanza de sus hijos? _

_-Buscaría otro trabajo. Saldríamos adelante… por favor… no me lo quiten..._

_-¿Quiere que le diga dónde terminan las mujeres como usted y sus hijos? Pidiendo caridad en las calles o viviendo en alguna mancebía donde la madre malvende sus favores carnales mientras el niño es señalado por todo el mundo por ser el hijo de una meretriz. ¿Es lo que quiere para su bebé? No sea egoísta, mujer, no le niegue a su bebé la oportunidad de criarse bajo el amparo de una familia sólida que le brinde un futuro decente._

Como respuesta, Candy se echó a llorar resignada a su destino.

Pero no contaba con que aquel hombre rubio e intensos ojos azules que vestía tartán del mismo color no se daría por vencido ante su partida.

Laird William Albert Andrew-Campbell estaba removiendo Roma con Santiago para encontrarla, y a la vez se encargaba de que el depravado Lord Leagan y su viperina hermana recibiesen su merecido. Candy era su mujer y su amor, sólo era cuestión de tiempo que también fuese su esposa.

**CONTINUARÁ...**

* * *

**Con esos amigos-familia, para qué quiere uno enemigos, ¿verdad? En el próximo episodio aparece nuestro macho-man favorito: ¡Albert en persona! Ahora paso a contestar sus amables comentarios, en orden de llegada:**

**_Gatita Andrew.-_ Gracias por tus comentarios, la verdad es que me pareció bonito ambientar la historia en esa época y con una Candy mexicana, why not? En cuanto a Neal, efectivamente está para que lo quemen en leña verde, al menos en esta historia. **

**Cielo Azul A.- Siento no haberte avisado con antelación, pero tuve un rato libre y me arranqué a publicar. Me alegro de que te esté gustando esta versión 2.0 de la historia que creé para ti. Porque sepan todas: Cielo Azul fue la primera destinataria del fic, y por ello aquí muchas cosas son azules. Sí, yo también la envidio ;)**

**JENNY.- ¡Me alegro de que te guste! Ya verás lo que viene, ¡se pondrá mejor!**

**Lupita.- Me siento honrada por tu comentario, y en cuanto a la paternidad del bebé de Candy... ¿pues quién va a ser? Pero esperemos a la continuación ;)**

**Carito Andrew.- Te agradezco tu**** apreciación hacia la historia :)**

**Black Cat 2010.- Jajajajaja, tuve un _lapsus examinis_, pero ya hice la corrección. ¿Dices que Neal es nauseabundo? ¡Pues a mí me encanta! Ya verás, tengo algo muy cachorrón para él, mi felino se lo merece. Aunque en este fic has dado en el clavo y efectivamente es julandrón, sin embargo, eso no es lo malo, sino otras cosas que hace. En cuanto al Gafitas, es tan tierno y comprensivo que ni se enojó, me espera pacientemente que actualice porque sabe que con él voy a hacer muchas travesuras en su fic ;)**

**Laila.- Pronto verás qué pasó cuando los rubios se encontraron en una situación más... propicia.**

**Maxima.- Sí, este Albert macho-man hasta a mí se me antoja. Ya verás más adelante ;)**

**Grau Grey.- Aquí tienes otro capítulo, iré lo más rápido que pueda, esperando que esta misma semana termine las correcciones; tengo un fic de Stear esperándome a ser continuado.**

**Fersita.- Gracias por tu comentario, se agradece la apreciación, aquí tienes otro episodio y pronto más :)**


	4. CAPÍTULO CUATRO

**Hola a todos, estoy muy agradecida con la aceptación que está teniendo esta pequeña historia que es parte de mi debut en el campo de la escritura. Hoy les ofrezco un capítulo algo más extenso pero en el que traté de mantener el ritmo y la emoción, esperando que sea de su agrado.**

* * *

**CAPÍTULO 4**

En su fría y oscura celda en el convento cada noche Candy recordaba el bello romance vivido en Escocia. Hermosos recuerdos que la ayudaban a vivir para su bebé, pero a la vez la mataban por dentro ante el panorama que se le presentaba y por todo lo que había perdido. Como muchas otras ocasiones en esas últimas semanas, recordó cómo había conocido al padre de su criatura y la forma en que su romance fue creciendo y madurando al mismo tiempo y con el mismo ímpetu que los campos de cebada escoceses.

.-

* * *

_-Mmmm… ¿Qué es ese ruido, Neal?_

Ambos estaban durmiendo en sus regias camas separadas, debían ser las ocho de la mañana. Ninguno tenía costumbre de madrugar. Y seguían durmiendo separados porque Neal aun no tocaba a su mujer. La pobre Candy estaba resignada, pero a la vez le preocupaban los rumores sobre el comportamiento de su esposo que había oído decir a los criados en la cocina.

_-Maldición. Son unos gaiteros escoceses que seguro vienen de parte de los clanes de estas tierras para hacernos los honores y darnos la bienvenida- _fue la ronca respuesta de Neal, aun más dormido que su mujer porque, como hacía con cierta frecuencia, había llegado de madrugada y bebido a su hogar. A juzgar por su querencia por el whisky, era lo único que apreciaba de Escocia: ese líquido ambarino que los nativos llamaban _uisge-beatha _en gaélico escocés.

_-¿Y no podía ser más tarde?-_ Candy intentó taparse los oídos con las almohadas, pero fue inútil. Las gaitas resonaban con la misma potencia, como si estuvieran tocando en la mismísima alcoba.

_-Lo mismo me pregunto, querida. Es una de las razones por las que odio tanto esta maldita tierra: la gente parece no funcionar como se espera. Levántate, vamos a prepararnos para recibirlos. Dile a tu hermana que también baje. Querrán saludar a la familia completa._

Candy se arregló rápidamente eligiendo un precioso vestido rosa regalo de su marido, y Patricia uno azul, ambos en tonos pastel que resaltaban su hermosa piel dorada mestiza. Bajaron las escaleras y se dirigieron a la entrada de la mansión, acompañadas por Neal, que como podía intentaba ocultar su disgusto tanto por haber sido levantado tan temprano, por la resaca que llevaba y por ver quién presidía al grupo de gaiteros. Era Laird William Albert Andrew-Campbell.

Lord Leagan siempre envidió secretamente al joven patriarca de los Andrew-Campbell. William Albert desde pequeño se distinguió por su belleza, valentía, inteligencia y bondad; mientras que el heredero del prestigioso Lord Robert Leagan era un niño llorón y caprichoso que no se ganaba el afecto de nadie. Además, en su adolescencia, Neal se sintió atraído por el bello mozo en que se estaba convirtiendo el futuro Laird William y el que éste no le hiciera el menor caso lo frustró mucho. Por eso estudió con ahínco para obtener las mejores notas e irse cuanto antes a Cambridge para tratar de olvidar al apuesto highlander.

Las hermanas Blanco pensaron que se encontrarían con un grupo de campesinos desarrapados, malolientes, borrachos y de aspecto desagradable, tal vez por los comentarios despectivos que el dandy Neal les había estado haciendo sobre la imagen y costumbres las gentes de la región. Pero lo que Candy y Patricia vieron rebasaba cualquier expectativa de "buenas vistas" que pudieran esperar.

Cuatro hermosos jóvenes vestidos con su traje de gala escocés, que Candy había oído llamar "_Bonnie Prince Charlie_" presidían la comitiva de gaiteros. El tartán azul de los Campbell se les veía endemoniadamente bien. Habían nacido para llevarlo puesto y lo portaban con un orgullo que realzaba su belleza y virilidad. En total eran doce hombres, ocho tocaban gaitas y los demás diversos instrumentos de percusión. Y todos estaban aseados y vestidos con su kilt, pero los más elegantes eran esos cuatro jóvenes pertenecientes a la familia del patriarca del clan.

La testosterona parecía flotar libremente en el aire para deleite de las hermanas Blanco y las doncellas de la casa.

«_Definitivamente si alguien piensa que las faldas son sólo para mujeres u hombres afeminados es porque no ha visto a un escocés llevando puesto su kilt._»

Candy se reprendió mentalmente por tan atrevido pensamiento, y dio gracias al Altísimo por no ser tan blanca como las europeas, porque eso minimizaría el rubor que estaba quemando sus mejillas. Patricia simplemente se había quedado de piedra, pues a diferencia de Candy ella no había visto nunca antes a un escocés llevando kilt en todo su esplendor. Se había pasado el tiempo encerrada en la mansión preparando su ajuar para su próxima boda con Felipe. Se quedaron hipnotizadas disfrutando del maravilloso espectáculo de las gaitas y esos cuatro jóvenes tan agraciados que estaban en primera fila. Sobre todo Candy, porque el jefe del clan tocaba su gaita sin perder una nota, pero en vez de mirar hacia el instrumento musical dirigía su intensa mirada azul hacia ella.

Cuando los gaiteros terminaron de tocar Neal se acercó a Laird William para saludarlo primero a él por ser el Patriarca.

_-¡Pero bueno, qué sorpresa! Hola, mi estimado William Albert, ¿cómo has estado? ¿Hace cuántos años que no nos veíamos? ¿Ocho, diez?_

_-Creo que más, Neal… todavía no eras Lord Leagan. La última vez que nos vimos estabas a punto de partir a Cambridge y tus padres se quedaron aquí._

La voz del rubio visitante era como un torrente de masculinidad. Modulada, profunda y un poco grave. A pesar de tener un sutil acento escocés era obvio que ese hombre había recibido una educación exquisita fuera de Escocia.

_-Es verdad, William. Eso fue hace doce años, a fines de primavera. Yo tenía dieciséis años y tú casi dieciocho. Dios, sí que han pasado los años. Por cierto, siento mucho lo de tu esposa…_

Albert hizo una mueca de tristeza, y cambió de tema con su anfitrión.

_-Bueno, Neal, ¿en algún momento piensas presentarme a tu familia?_- Hizo la pregunta por cortesía hacia las damas, pero también porque no deseaba entrar en detalles ante esa sabandija sobre lo acontecido con su mujer y porque estaba muy interesado en saber quién era la hermosa rubia y qué la unía a Lord Leagan.

_-Oh, claro… perdona, William. Mira, esta preciosidad de mujercita es mi querida esposa, Cándida Blanco, pero todos la llamamos Candy por lo dulce y bella que es. Y esta hermosa criatura es Patricia, su hermana menor. Son de México, pertenecen a una muy buena familia y han estudiado en París y Madrid._

Albert se inclinó ante las damas y las saludó caballerosamente besándoles el dorso de la mano como indicaba el protocolo de la época. Los otros tres elegantes jóvenes que lo acompañaban hicieron lo mismo después que el Patriarca.

_-A su pies, Lady Leagan. Soy Albert Andrew-Campbell, y estos son mis sobrinos Anthony, Archibald y Alistair. Pertenecemos al clan Campbell y poseo la mayoría de las tierras colindantes a las de Lord Leagan. Seguramente recuerda que nos ha visto a mí o alguno de mis sobrinos por aquí alguna vez, y esto es porque Lord Leagan ha tenido a bien aceptar una "servidumbre de paso" en su propiedad. Una servidumbre de paso es el derecho a que los demás residentes de la comarca transitemos por una vía que cruza por el medio el enorme predio de Neal y así evitamos rodear para llegar antes a nuestro destino. Hace unos días disfruté del mejor paseo de mi vida por dicho camino, señora._

¿Le está recordando delante de su marido que ya se habían visto antes? ¿Y por qué Neal no dice nada? Cualquier hombre con sangre en las venas habría respingado al conocer tal información, pero Lord Leagan permaneció impasible.

_-Por cierto, siempre me ha parecido un muy interesante país el suyo, señoras. Espero conocerlo algún día, milady._

Mientras Laird William y lady Leagan conversaban, Alistair, el último sobrino que mencionó Albert, no dejaba de mirar a Patricia a través de sus gafas con un claro interés; algo que sus parientes notaron y apenas pudieron reprimir la risa.

_-¿Cómo hiciste para encontrar una esposa tan bella, Neal?_- preguntó Archibald, coqueto a pesar de estar recién casado con una guapa americana.

_-Estuve en México por negocios, Archie. Actualmente es un país tranquilo que va progresando con rapidez, y en una fiesta ofrecida por la familia Blanco fui presentado ante estas bellísimas damiselas. Sólo porque no es legal la bigamia, si no, me habría casado con ambas. Puedo asegurarles que son realmente encantadoras._

-_¿Entonces usted sigue soltera, señorita Patricia?_- fue la entusiasta pregunta de Alistair que sorprendió a la chica, ruborizándola.

_-Oh, lo siento por ti, Stear. Llegas tarde, Patricia está comprometida y se casará dentro de cuatro meses con un querido amigo mexicano. Así que por desgracia Patricia sólo está temporalmente con nosotros._

Neal disfrutó viendo la cara de decepción que puso Alistair, pero no le gustó nada ver que su cuñada parecía corresponder al interés del joven Andrew, ya que el jugoso trato comercial que tenía con los padres de su amigo Felipe dependía de la boda entre Patricia y el mexicano.

_-¿Y qué negocios se pueden hacer en México, Neal?_

_-Ahora es un momento magnífico para invertir en los trenes, la minería o la industria textil, William; aunque estas queridas señoras pertenecen a una familia que hizo fortuna con la caña de azúcar. Mi mujer heredó unos extensos cañaverales y Patricia el ingenio azucarero que procesa la caña. _

_-Entiendo._

_-Lo malo es que mi difunto suegro falleció antes de enseñarles la mínima noción del manejo de estos negocios… y es ahí donde estoy brindando mi ayuda desinteresada._

«_Eso de desinteresada no te lo crees ni tú, Neal. Siempre has sido una rastrera serpiente inglesa._» pensó Albert, y no le faltaba razón.

_-Espero que quieran acompañarnos a desayunar, William… no aceptaré que rechaces la invitación._

Al contrario de lo que su mujer pensaba, a Neal no le pasó inadvertido el gran interés manifestado por Laird William hacia Candy, así que maniobró rápido para utilizarlo en su beneficio. Ya no le interesaba William sino lo que él, a través de su esposa, podría darle. Algo que él jamás podría obtener por sus propios medios.

_-Por supuesto, Neal. Será todo un honor compartir la mesa con ustedes.-_ fue la respuesta de Albert, aunque más bien iba dirigida, como su mirada, a lady Leagan.

Lady Leagan rápidamente ordenó que se preparase un delicioso desayuno para la familia y los cuatro principales Andrew-Campbell, y dispuso que en uno de los salones adyacentes se les sirviera a los demás gaiteros, trabajadores de las tierras de Albert.

Disfrutaron de un exquisito desayuno con toques mexicanos, como unos humeantes bollos dulces de maíz y chocolate caliente endulzado con miel traída de las colmenas veracruzanas de las Blanco. Los invitados se mostraron muy complacidos con los alimentos y los comieron con sumo gusto.

_-Nosotros somos escoceses de varias generaciones, milady; pero hemos viajado por Europa e India debido a asuntos de negocios o estudios. Yo fui a Oxford, señora, y mis sobrinos siguen estudiando ahí-_ comentó Albert.

-_¿Qué estudió en Oxford, Laird William?_- preguntó Candy con sincero interés. Estaba realmente impresionada con la apostura del escocés.

_-Medicina, milady. Lo dejé por un tiempo a raíz de lo de mi mujer... pero hace un par de años que ejerzo dos días a la semana, y sin aceptar sueldo alguno, en un dispensario médico de Edimburgo._

_-¿De verdad? ¡Qué gesto más noble, Laird! En mi ciudad, Puebla, fui enfermera voluntaria en un hospicio, y me sentía muy feliz acompañando a esas pobres criaturas. Lo dejé cuando me comprometí con mi querido Lord Leagan.-_ Candy contó esta experiencia con nostalgia y tristeza.

Le encantaba su trabajo con los niños, pero la tía Gregoria y Neal señalaron que sería incorrecto socialmente que la mujer de un lord pasara varios días a la semana limpiando, curando y alimentando a niños menesterosos. Tal vez la dejarían asistir a alguna rifa o inauguración, pero nada más.

A Albert también le costaba dejar de mirar a la preciosa mexicana. Finalmente se cansó de luchar por evitarlo y se pasó el resto del desayuno lanzando miradas furtivas a la mujer de su vecino, el "_bastardo tory_" Lord Leagan.

Jamás había visto una mujer tan hermosa. Delicada piel que recordaba más a la fragante canela que a la leche, pelo rubio oscuro cuidadosamente peinado pero que dejaba caer algunos mechones traviesos y una preciosa cara rematada con dos bellísimas esmeraldas por ojos. Además, era de charla agradable, de nobles sentimientos, culta e inteligente. Para más _inri_ tenía muy buenas hechuras de mujer. Curvas marcadas y sinuosas.

«_Demasiada mujer para este sodomita_»- pensó el escocés con desagrado.

Ese era uno de los secretos de Neal. Se rumoraba que siempre iba por ahí buscando compañía masculina joven, aunque obviamente su mujer no lo sabía. Pero Neal iba más allá y pronto se iba a descubrir hasta dónde.

Alistair y Patricia congeniaron enseguida. Hablaron de la Enciclopedia, de astronomía –el tema favorito de la chica- y de inventos y máquinas –el chico de gafas estaba a punto de terminar su carrera de ingeniería-. Patricia lamentó por primera vez el estar comprometida, pero Alistair no, porque se fijó la meta de que la chica rompiera ese compromiso para casarse con él. Se vio a sí mismo trabajando en el ingenio azucarero de la Patricia durante el día y disfrutando de su cuerpo en las noches.

El desayuno transcurrió demasiado rápido para el grupo, especialmente para esas dos parejas. Neal no decía nada, como siempre, ante el interés de un hombre hacia su mujer –en este caso, Albert-, pero es que ese era su plan: que el intercambio entre su Laird William y Candy fuera más allá del simple coqueteo.

Frank, el mayordomo de Lord Leagan, anunció la llegada de un familiar de Neal. Uno que ni el propio dueño de la casa soportaba a pesar de ser de la misma sangre. Tanto le odiaba que no le invitó a su boda.

_-Lord Leagan, su hermana lady Elizabeth acaba de llegar._

_-Oh, mi hermana, tú siempre tan… intempestiva._

Eliza había estado casada con un anciano Lord que murió al poco tiempo de la boda. No tuvieron hijos y los últimos años la viuda había dedicado su tiempo y energías a viajar por el mundo, coleccionar amantes y gastar la herencia de su difunto marido; por lo que la relación con su hermano era prácticamente nula para bien de los dos porque nunca se toleraron. La hermana de Neal era una mujer francamente insoportable.

_-¿Es que no te alegras de verme, Neal? Hola, William. ¿Así que éstas son tu mujer y su hermana? Vaya, las hacía menos… bronceadas. En París no vi nada igual._

Además de caprichosa y grosera, racista. Candy y Patricia no dijeron nada, pero quisieron que la Tierra se las tragara. Albert y sus sobrinos se quedaron sorprendidos y Neal entró en su defensa rápidamente.

_-Hermanita, ¿podrías guardarte tus comentarios? Mi mujer y su hermana son preciosas tal como son. Discúlpala, Candy, tú también, Patricia… mis padres la consintieron demasiado. Lo siento de verdad._

_-No te preocupes, Neal. Ella es muy agradable. Estoy segura de que nos llevaremos muy bien._- Candy ante todo, educada.

_-William, ¿vas a quedarte en Escocia? ¿Irás a la boda de la hija de los McLeod? ¿Querrías acompañarme a ella?- _Elizabeth mostraba hacia el hermoso escocés más confianza de la que el decoro aconsejaba, pues ya no era una niña sino una mujer viuda al igual que el rubio. Y Candy, sin saber por qué, se enfadó mucho de ver a su cuñada aferrándose al brazo de Albert.

_-Eh… bueno, desde que mi mujer se fue de este mundo no he ido a evento social alguno. Así que a este seguro que tampoco._- Albert trató de no ser cortante, pero la voz chillona de esa mujer era sumamente desagradable.

_-Anda, vamos… Neal irá con su linda esposa, y además necesitamos que alguien sea la compañía de su hermanita y alguno de tus sobrinos podría hacerlo. ¡Di que sí!_

_-Anímate, Albert. Nosotros no nos quedaremos mucho tiempo aquí y me gustaría volver a vivir aquellos tiempos en que nos divertíamos en las fiestas escocesas._

_-Está bien. Vendré ese día por tu hermana y saldremos en mis carruajes, Neal._

Y así, los caballeros escoceses se despidieron de la familia Leagan con el compromiso de asistir juntos a la boda que tendría lugar casi tres meses después de aquel encuentro en casa de Lord Neal.

Afortunadamente había sido un verano espléndido y el otoño daba todas las señales de ser igual de agradable, así que Candy, que no se llevaba bien con Elizabeth, pudo disfrutar de gratos paseos a caballo por las posesiones de su marido. Éste había partido a Londres por negocios pero volvería para la boda. Como sea, su esposa no le echaría de menos: ¿cómo puedes extrañar a alguien que pasa olímpicamente de ti cuando estás a solas con él?

En sus paseos Candy se había encontrado varias veces con Albert, quien le comentó que por asuntos agropecuarios en sus tierras había decidido retrasar su marcha de la comarca. Aunque en realidad se quedó por ella.

Disfrutaba charlando brevemente con lady Leagan, observándola en la distancia o viéndola ponerse nerviosa cada vez que sus ojos azules se posaban en las esmeraldas de la chica. Pero su contacto no había ido más allá de los socialmente aceptados por el protocolo de la época.

Una soleada mañana en que la mexicana paseaba montada en su corcel por los alrededores de la mansión descubrió un precioso lago azul y se acercó para contemplarlo mejor. Pero la vista que iba a disfrutar era perturbadoramente hermosa. Ahí en la orilla del lago estaba él, Albert. Tocando con su gaita alguna triste melodía quizás en recuerdo a su difunta esposa. Candy lo contempló arrobada, apenas mantuvo la cordura suficiente como para esconderse tras un árbol y observar con deleite de tan maravillosas vistas.

Ese hombre era hermoso y demasiado masculino. Su cabello dorado reflejaba la luz del sol como si resplandeciera por sí mismo. El ancho torso y los musculosos brazos se adivinaban bajo esa ghillie shirt. Candy se ruborizó preguntándose si era cierta la leyenda de que bajo el kilt un escocés no llevaba nada, y una deliciosa humedad la estremeció en su interior.

Como si ese hombre le hubiera leído la mente, dejó de tocar y depositó con cuidado su gaita en el césped para comenzar a desvestirse y tomar un baño en el lago. Primero se despojó de la camisa dejando al aire su hermoso pecho musculado, después se quitó las rústicas botas de piel para dejar ver unas poderosas pantorrillas.

Cuando se desprendía del kilt, Candy sintió que le faltaba el aire pero no podía dejar de mirar, ni siquiera parpadeó. Efectivamente, Laird William no llevaba nada bajo su falda, así que la joven pudo ver el maravilloso panorama de ese hombre, no, ese dios del Olimpo, tal y como su madre lo trajo al mundo.

Era la primera vez que veía a un hombre desnudo. Su marido seguía sin tocarla, dormían separados y nunca se desnudaba delante de ella. Aunque no lo entendía.

Laird William Albert se arrojó al agua y la rubia no se movió un ápice mientras el hermoso hombre se bañaba y nadaba a gusto. Cuando salió del lago y se mostró a ella frontalmente en su esplendor la chica sintió que se desmayaba. Pero seguía sin poder moverse.

«_Vete. Vete, Candy. Eres una inmoral, deja de mirar a ese hombre, ¡estás casada…!_»

Nada. Su cuerpo no respondía a más estímulo que el de contemplar a ese adonis cómo se secaba y vestía tan lentamente como si lo estuviera haciendo para que la rubia lo apreciase mejor. Ella sintió gotitas de sudor helado humedeciendo su cuerpo, las mejillas ardiendo, su más íntima privacidad palpitando y la respiración entrecortada. Sin embargo, quiso morirse de la vergüenza cuando él habló.

_-¿Contenta con lo que ha visto, milady?-_ Le dijo Albert mirándola a los ojos con sus dos hermosos lapislázulis y una maliciosa sonrisa.

¡Siempre supo que ella estaba ahí! Maldito hombre, todo el tiempo fue consciente de que era observado y no le dijo nada.

_-Yo… y-yo… Laird William… usted…_

_-¿A estas alturas me seguirás llamándome así, Candy? La gente que me conoce me dice Albert. Y créeme: la mayoría de las personas de mi entorno más íntimo ha visto de mí mucho menos de lo que tú has visto ahora._

Se acercó peligrosamente a ella, pero la pobre chica no podía moverse, era como si el árbol en que había intentado esconder ahora la hubiera atrapado con sus raíces por una orden mental de Albert.

Albert no esperó a que Candy le dijera nada. Simplemente la rodeó con sus brazos y le dio el beso más arrebatador que la chica hubiera pensado recibir jamás. Nunca la habían besado así a pesar de ser mujer casada porque su marido se limitaba a besar su mano, y sólo el día de su boda le dio unos castos besos, tal vez para quedar bien o acallar rumores.

El viril escocés supo enseguida que había sido un poco excesivo con la pobre mujer. Se le olvidó que a pesar de estar casada lo estaba con el afeminado de Neal y por lo tanto era altamente probable que nunca haya sido besada con ardor y que con toda seguridad siguiera siendo virgen. Pero esa idea en vez de calmarlo, lo excitó aun más.

_-Oh, mo gradh, an toir thu dhomh pòg?_[1] - susurró Albert mientras mordisqueaba suavemente el lóbulo izquierdo de Candy sin dejar de acariciarle los brazos y los costados.

Ella mentalmente mandó al diablo a su frío marido, perdiéndose en el azul intenso de los ojos del escocés a quien miró entornando sus hermosas esmeraldas, llena de deseo contenido.

_-Candy, escúchame bien: te deseo desde aquel día en que te vi en el balcón de tu casa. No me había pasado con ninguna otra más que con mi fallecida mujer. Tuve que hacer un terrible esfuerzo por no bajar del caballo e ir por ti para llevarte al dormitorio._

_-Oh…-_ la confesión de Albert y sentir su boca explorando su cuello la tenía aturdida, sin poder responder más que tomándolo de los rubios cabellos para darle ella un apasionado beso que sorprendió pero agradó, y mucho, al escocés.

_-Eres muy hermosa, y una buena mujer, y el afeminado imbécil de tu marido no te merece, mo gradh. El día que fui a tu casa con mis sobrinos lo vi claro. Además, he hablado con gente que sirve en tu casa, los conozco de toda la vida y todos ellos dicen maravillas de ti. Tu Lord nunca podrá reclamarte como su esposa en la cama, y yo me muero por hacerte sentir mujer en mis brazos..._

Cuando el joven hizo el movimiento levantar con su mano la falda y retirar las enaguas de la chica ella reaccionó y lo apartó de sí misma. Corrió hacia donde estaba su montura y se alejó asustada.

Pero él ni se inmutó porque apenas había empezado su conquista. Para empezar, hizo llegar a Candy rosas a diario, recién cortadas del invernadero de su sobrino Anthony. Gracias a Alistair, quien lo supo por Patricia, el patriarca se enteró de la devoción que lady Leagan sentía por las rosas. Por supuesto, para no comprometerla enviaba las rosas sin remitente; aunque Candy por alguna razón siempre tuvo claro que no venían de su marido.

,.

**CONTINUARÁ...**

[1]_"Mi amor, ¿me das un beso?" (en gaélico escocés)._

* * *

**_¡Hola de nuevo! Estoy sorprendida y al mismo tiempo encantada con la gran aceptación que ha tenido este humilde trabajo. Espero que siga siendo de su gusto._**

**_Recibo con mucho gusto sus mensajes y los contestaré todos._**


	5. CAPÍTULO CINCO

**Advertencia: Este capítulo contiene una escena de fuerte contenido erótico (lemmon). Si te molesta, perturba o va contra tus ideas y creencias, te invito a no leer a partir de la línea doble. Gracias.**

**CAPÍTULO CINCO**

«_Maldita la hora en que aceptaste ir a esa boda, Cándida Blanco_», se lo repetía siempre, a cada momento y cada bendito día de encierro que llevaba. Durante esa boda comenzó el infierno que terminó por enterrarla en vida entre las frías paredes de aquel convento sola, arruinada y a punto de perder lo más sagrado que la vida le concedió jamás: su hijo que aun crecía en su vientre.

* * *

El día anterior a la boda en casa de los MacLeod Neal había vuelto de su viaje a Londres y trajo muchos regalos a "sus tres mujercitas" -¿cuatro incluyéndolo a él?-. A su cuñada y hermana les obsequió bonitas joyas y vestidos, pero para su esposa eligió un hermoso vestido de la mejor seda en color rojo con espectaculares joyas cuajadas de rubíes a juego. Si algo había que admitir sin discusión era que Lord Leagan tenía un gusto exquisito por la moda, aunque esta vez a Candy le pareció demasiado atrevida la prenda de vestir, pero por no despreciar a su marido ante el resto de la familia, se la probó y aceptó llevarla puesta en la boda.

Sin embargo, lady Leagan estaba asqueada y decepcionada de su esposo por lo que había descubierto unas semanas atrás y que no había confesado ni a su hermana Patricia. Movida por lo que le dijo Albert en aquel ardoroso encuentro junto al lago, Candy se atrevió a hurgar en los cajones del secreter que su marido tenía en el dormitorio y que a pesar de estar cerrado con llave lo pudo abrir gracias a la habilidad de uno de los mozos de la casa a quien pidió que no dijese a nadie que habían abierto dicho cajón.

Cuando el mozo se retiró de la habitación Candy se puso a rebuscar entre los papeles y finalmente encontró unas encendidas cartas de amor escritas de puño y letra por su esposo, dirigidas solamente a _M_, pero por lo que su marido confesaba en ellas M no era una dama, sino un hombre. Las misivas no habían sido enviadas, y tampoco decían nada sobre si aquel romance era platónico o real. Pero fue horrible para ella tener la certeza de que su esposo jamás la querría como mujer.

Se sintió abatida, derrotada, pero mantuvo el tipo y siguió haciendo su vida normal e incluso tuvo el valor de continuar la farsa delante de su marido, como si aun desconociera su secreto. Había sido educada para aceptar que el matrimonio era para toda la vida aun y las cosas no salieran bien. Se resignó a su suerte y pensó que al menos su marido era gentil, educado, trabajador y generoso.

* * *

El día de la boda llegó y a la hora convenida Laird William Albert y sus sobrinos, vestidos otra vez con esos hermosos conjuntos _Bonnie Prince Charlie_, pasaron a recoger a Lord Leagan y familia. Patricia encandiló con su belleza a Alistair, quien no perdió el tiempo y saltándose el protocolo establecido no se despegó de ella, cosa que divirtió mucho a sus familiares pero molestó a Lord Leagan que vio la escena a lo lejos.

Neal se disculpó con sus invitados y subió al dormitorio para ir a recoger a su mujer quien ayudada por las doncellas estaba dando los últimos toques a su arreglo, rematándolo con unas gotas en las muñecas, el cuello y el escote con el delicioso y elegante perfume obsequio de Lord Leagan quien expresó su satisfacción por el buen trabajo que habían hecho las doncellas resaltando la hermosura de su esposa y besó en la mejilla Candy.

Cuando finalmente apareció Candy de la mano de su marido, Albert no pudo evitar su gratísima impresión. El vestido rojo era hermoso y realmente le sentaba de maravilla, además llevaba un atrevido escote que realzaba la bella piel dorada de su portadora y un corsé que acentuaba sus sinuosas curvas. Era una exquisita tentación hecha mujer, como una deliciosa manzana lista para ser mordida y saboreada hasta la última migaja. Laird William sintió cómo su hombría empezaba a reclamar el cuerpo de ese ángel rubio vestido de rojo.

Albert salió de su ensoñación cuando la ronca voz de Neal interrumpió los pecaminosos pensamientos que estaba teniendo con la mujer de Lord Leagan.

_-¿Verdad que mi mujer se ve preciosa esta tarde, mi estimado William?_

_-¿Eh...? Oh, sí. Lady Leagan, hoy luce realmente encantadora. Usted también, señorita Patricia. Debe ser cosa de familia-_ dijo Albert al tiempo que saludaba con caballerosidad a las mujeres besándoles el dorso de sus pequeñas manos enguantadas, protocolo que a continuación cumplimentaron sus sobrinos.

De repente, la ensoñación de Albert vuelve a ser interrumpida por un odioso Leagan. Esta vez, la hermanísima de Neal.

_-¿Te gusta mi vestido, William? ¡Lo compré al mejor modisto de todo París!-_ Eliza, como siempre, importunando con su desagradable presencia y chillona voz.

Pero Albert ni siquiera la miró. Estaba absorto contemplando a esa hermosa criatura de hechicera belleza, rostro angelical, piel color ligeramente dorado y expresivos ojos verdes por los que estaba bien seguro que, como contaba aquella delicada leyenda escrita por español Bécquer[1], se tiraría a un pozo sin pensárselo por ir tras ellos.

_-Bueno, deberíamos marcharnos. La mansión de los McLeod está a casi dos horas de camino-_ apremió Neal más impaciente que celoso.

«_Algo trama este cerdo inglés_», masculló en español Laird William mientras Lord Leagan se encendía un puro y hacía lo mismo con el puro de Archibald mientras charlaba con él sobre su esposa que seguía en América visitando a sus padres. Lo hizo para que Candy supiera que hablaba español, para que ella entendiera lo que él quería decir y porque aun tenía presente la leyenda de Bécquer en su mente.

En casa de los McLeod las hermanas Blanco fueron el centro de todas las miradas, a ratos incluso por encima de la novia, una simpática irlandesa que hablaba sin parar y estaba fascinada con las chicas haciéndoles cientos de preguntas sobre México y tomándose fotos con ellas. Sólo algunas personas de las ahí congregadas habían tenido ocasión de ver mujeres morenas, pero en la India; así que estas chicas eran diferentes. Su belleza, educación y clase las hacía especiales. Sus padres se habían esmerado en educarlas en los mejores colegios y ellas lo estaban demostrando en esta oportunidad siendo simpáticas, educadas y corteses.

Patricia hizo sufrir a Alistair unos terribles celos al verse acosada por varios viriles muchachos escoceses de diferentes clanes como atestiguaban los distintos tejidos y colores de sus tartanes. Pero la pequeña de las Blanco rechazó cortésmente todas las invitaciones a bailar de aquellos jóvenes, señal que Alistair Andrew advirtió para de inmediato pedirle una pieza, a lo que Patricia aceptó encantada.

Fue todo un espectáculo, porque Stear Andrew jamás había bailado en ninguna celebración. Era un chico tímido, serio, soñador, que vivía enfrascado en sus estudios y a sus veinticuatro años no se le conocía interés romántico alguno. Hasta ese día. No soltó a Patricia ni ella quiso soltarse de el hermoso chico de gafas que a pesar de sus iniciales movimientos torpes por la falta de práctica en el baile rápidamente aprendió. Algo le dijo a Patricia al oído que la chica se ruborizó y hasta perdió el paso del baile, pero se recompuso y continuaron hasta que terminó la pieza, siempre sostenida por los cálidos brazos del joven Andrew.

Lord Leagan no perdía detalle de lo que ocurría entre Patricia y Alistair, pero concluyó que de momento no se podía ocupar de Alistair si quería que su objetivo con Albert se lograra. Así pues, sacó a la pista a Candy y bailó varias piezas con ella, y a pesar de saberse envidiado por el resto de hombres porque su mujer decididamente era la más bella que se hubiera visto en esas tierras, eso no le importó en absoluto. Estaba representando un papel y tenía un plan preparado para hacer caer en su trampa a un solo hombre: Laird William Albert Andrew. Ya se encargaría del cegato Andrew más tarde.

Con esa idea, ubicó visualmente a Albert, y en cuanto lo encontró discretamente, sin que Candy lo notara y sin dejar de bailar, se la llevó hacia esa zona. La idea era que Laird William lo mirase bailar con su esposa, a la que se pegaba casi obscenamente y posaba su cabeza en el femenino cuello. Ella estaba sorprendida por tales muestras de afecto en público, pero a la vez muy contenta. Quizás esa noche por fin su marido consumaría el matrimonio después de meses de casados y lo que había encontrado en el secreter sería sólo una aventura. Era poco probable, pero, ¿por qué no?

Tal como calculó Neal, en cuanto la orquesta paró un momento Laird William dando grandes zancadas se acercó a la pareja y pidió a Lord Leagan permiso para bailar con Candy, a lo que inglés accedió encantado. Haciendo una reverencia a la señora, Albert la sujetó con discreción, pero a la vez con firmeza, y se la llevó a la pista de baile para comenzar la danza en pareja y hablar con ella. A pesar de saber lo que era Neal, Albert estaba celoso, y mucho.

_-¿Qué le pasa al cerdo de tu marido?_

La pregunta descolocó completamente a Candy, aun sorprendida por el extraño proceder de Neal.

_-¿Perdón?_

_-Lo que dije, cariño. ¿Qué demonios le pasa a Lord Leagan? ¿Desde cuándo es tan afectuoso contigo si bastardo nunca lo ha sido?_

¿Pero quién se creía este atrevido escocés?

_-Usted… digo, tú, no sabes nada. No vives con nosotros._- dijo Candy evitando mirar la furiosa mirada azul de Laird William.

_-Pero sé más de tu marido que tú, querida. No es que no te quiera a ti. No quiere a ninguna mujer, seguro lo sabes. Apostaría a que ni siquiera te ha tocado._

_-Es usted un ser malvado que disfruta torturándome, Laird William-_ fue lo único que una escandalosamente ruborizada Candy pudo decir.

_-En realidad sí que me encantaría torturarte, cielo, pero de una forma digamos que más… íntima. Te espero en diez minutos en la pérgola del jardín, justo donde está el rosedal. Si no vas, te juro que vendré a por ti. No me importará el escándalo._

Dicho esto, el vals terminó y el apuesto escocés entregó a la chica a su marido, como era costumbre. Albert, aun enfadado, fue a la mesa de los dueños de la casa, habló un poco con los hermanos McLeod, ellos asintieron a lo que Laird William les dijo y éste se levantó para salir al jardín. Dos de los McLeod fueron tras él y se aseguraron de que nadie anduviese por ahí, se notaba que entre ellos y el patriarca Andrew había complicidad y amistad sinceras.

Después de unos angustiantes minutos, Albert vio la menuda pero deliciosamente curvilínea figura de aquella hermosa mujer abriéndose paso entre el rosedal. Ella fue a rechazarlo para evitar el escándalo, pero como si lo hubiera adivinado, el escocés la tomó en sus brazos y la besó con vehemencia. No quería darle oportunidad alguna de pensar.

_-¡Suélteme, Laird William!_

_-Dime que no sientes lo mismo que yo, mo gradh…_- exigió Albert tomándola de los hombros y clavando su intensa mirada azul en las pupilas de la mexicana.

_-No, déjeme, sólo vine a decirle que me dejase en paz. ¿Ha olvidado que soy una mujer casada? Mire, Laird William, yo no sé cómo funcionan las cosas aquí, pero en mi país se le debe fidelidad al esposo._

_-Y aquí también, cariño, ¿o piensas que todos somos unos infieles como tu querido esposo?__ Porque tu marido no te es fiel. Nunca lo será. ¿Comprobaste lo que le dije el otro día?_

Ella agachó la mirada, sonrojada y empezó a derramar las amargas lágrimas contenidas durante semanas desde que supo parte de la doble vida del prestigioso Lord Leagan. Albert supo que había descubierto aunque sea parcialmente las inclinaciones de Neal y que eso la hería y asqueaba a partes iguales. Posiblemente pensara que no pudo "enderezar" a su marido por no ser lo suficientemente bella o lo bastante mujer.

«A veces las mujeres _piensan así» _concluyó el apuesto escocés.

Albert la tomó por la barbilla, se agachó a su altura y pegó su frente a la de ella mientras con la otra mano limpiaba las lágrimas de la chica. Casi rozando sus labios susurró.

_-No es culpa tuya ni lo puedes arreglar. Esa ha sido su naturaleza desde pequeño. Tú eres la mujer más hermosa e interesante que pudo encontrar esa repugnante escoria. Y ahora quiero demostrarte ahora mismo cuán loco me tienes por ti, lo que provocas en un hombre de verdad. ¿Acaso no has visto cómo te miraban los otros hombres de la fiesta?_

La besó de nuevo para luego conducirla de la mano hacia el final del rosedal, detrás de éste había una diminuta construcción y la invitó a pasar a ella. A Candy le temblaba todo el cuerpo del miedo y la excitación, pero le obedeció.

_-¿Aquí? ¡Es una caseta de aperos de jardinería!_

_-¿Y qué más da? Los dormitorios están demasiado lejos, y este sitio es seguro-_ respondió el rubio mientras acariciaba la piel morena de los hombros de Candy paseando sus dedos por las tenues pecas que adornaban la piel de esa mujer.

Mientras las notas de un vigoroso _reel_[2] escocés se escuchaban de fondo provenientes del salón de los McLeod, los dos amantes dieron por fin rienda suelta a su pasión. Tras ese hermoso y discreto rosedal, escondida justo al lado de la esplendorosa pérgola, había una pequeña caseta para aperos de labranza y jardinería que se convirtió en el tierno nido de amor donde nadie les vería cómo se estaban devorando entre sí.

,.

[1] "Los Ojos Verdes" _cuento escrito por Gustavo Adolfo Bécquer y publicado en 1861 que narra la historia de un espíritu del agua en forma de mujer que atrae a los hombres para llevárselos con ella al fondo de un pozo de agua. Actualmente existen ediciones que compilan versos y cuentos de Bécquer bajo el título "Rimas y Leyendas"._

[2] "Reel" _Música tradicional irlandesa y escocesa._

* * *

**_«Lemmon»_**

* * *

Albert entró después que la mujer, cerró la puerta, le puso el pestillo y la estancia quedó iluminada sólo por un quinqué, lo que le dio una atmósfera romántica que hacía olvidar lo modesto del lugar. A continuación miró intensamente a Candy y besó con avidez a la hermosa mujer. Le saboreó la boca con deleite apasionado, pero a la vez fue dulce y tierno con ella. Su lengua delineaba los labios carnosos de la chica y consiguió que ella le correspondiera lamiendo suavemente la boca masculina utilizando su propia lengua. Las manos del rubio reconocían con delicada pasión las curvas de la mujer, aun con su ropa puesta. Pero no duraría mucho con esas prendas.

A Laird William le costó mucho ir despacio con Candy, porque la deseaba demasiado, pero sabía que la chica era doncella y por ello tenía que ser gentil y delicado para no lastimar a esa criatura frágil que temblaba de miedo y placer en sus brazos pero que a la vez le estaba entregando la mayor pasión que jamás había sentido en su vida y empezaba a mojarse íntimamente para él.

_-Eres tan suave, tan dulce, tan tierna… me pareces una delicada pieza de cristal que podría romperse en mis_ manos- le dijo el escocés a Candy mientras aspiraba el sensual aroma de su cabello y retiraba las dos pinzas que lo sostenían el sencillo peinado para dejar caer una cascada de rubios rizos.

_-Oh, Albert…-_ ella no podía decir más, los gemidos de placer habían monopolizado su garganta en cuanto sintió los labios del rubio explorando con delicada pasión su cuello, lamiéndolo sensual y delicadamente. Se tomaba su tiempo, como si explorarla con suavidad fuese lo único que tuviera que hacer los próximos años. Las manos expertas del rubio se pasearon con ternura por las curvas de la chica, masajeando suavemente los pezones morenos y vírgenes de la dama, pero ella dio un respingo cuando él movió sus manos hacia su espalda, las bajó y las apretó contra sus nalgas a la vez que saboreaba sus tiernos y suaves pechos.

Desde que la vio por primera vez paseando a caballo por las tierras de Lord Leagan enfundada en su traje de equitación se había fijado en redondeado trasero de la chica y llevaba todo ese tiempo fantaseando con posar sus manos y algo más ahí. Pero ya habría tiempo para pasear su miembro por aquellas redondeces.

Candy estaba en el mayor dilema que se le había presentado jamás. Su parte racional le exigía alejarse del lujurioso toque de aquel "_highlander salvaje_" como despectivamente lo llamaba Neal, pero su corazón y sobre todo su cuerpo palpitante y cubierto de pequeñas gotitas de ardiente sudor la conminaban a continuar disfrutando de las deliciosas atenciones que el escocés le brindaba. Quería sentirse amada, plena, mujer, y sabía perfectamente que con su esposo podía esperar sentada a que llegara el momento.

«_Al diablo con Neal…_»

Así pues, Candy finalmente dejó que Albert le mostrara el dulce y placentero camino del deseo entre un hombre y una mujer que se aman.

Él comprendió que la hermosa mujer se le estaba rindiendo cuando dejó de luchar y se limitó a sentirlo en su piel. Con sumo cuidado la fue despojando de sus joyas y el lujoso vestido sin dejar de acariciarla y besarla con ternura. Candy sólo se dejaba hacer, y era comprensible: se trataba de su primera experiencia amatoria a pesar de llevar varios meses casada. ¡Pero qué bien se sentía! Oleadas de placer la invadieron cuando Laird William la despojó de su última prenda y miró con avidez su pilosa intimidad femenina. Se sintió bella y deseada, no sintió ningún pudor de mostrarse desnud ante aquel hombre porque era su hombre, al que había entregado el corazón.

_-Dios, e-eres tan hermosa…_- fue lo único que pudo decir Albert al contemplar extasiado la dorada desnudez de la chica. A estas alturas él también estaba casi desnudo, sólo llevaba puesto su kilt, y a la vista del gran bulto que se erguía en ella, no llevaba ropa interior. Otra vez.

El rubio puso su capa de tartán azul en el suelo del pequeño cuarto de aperos, depositó en ella delicadamente a la chica en él y procedió a cubrirla de tiernos besos por todo su cuerpo. No tuvo prisa, quería disfrutarla y que ella disfrutara, además de prepararla para lo que vendría después. Volvió a comenzar con el ritual de delicados ósculos comenzando por la frente de la chica y bajando poco a poco. Besó aquellos párpados que protegían sus hermosas esmeraldas, en su linda cara vio que tenía pecas que casi se habían borrado y con la punta de la lengua trató de tocarlas una por una, cosa que agradó mucho a lady Leagan.

De nuevo la besó apasionadamente hasta casi dejarla sin respirar y luego contempló orgulloso y fascinado por la expresión de placer que le ofrecía la chica con esos labios rojos e hinchados por los besos y los ojos entornados porque él era quien la estaba llevando a ese punto. Esa mujer que hace unos minutos estaba dispuesta a mandarlo muy lejos ahora se deshacía en sus brazos porque todo arde si se le aplica la chispa adecuada.

En el cuarto de aperos había silla con una jofaina llena de agua tibia y un paño limpio al lado. Albert entendió la idea del ayuda de cámara de Angus McLeod: lavarse las manos antes de tocar a esa mujer para no hacerle mal. Como si hubiera adivinado que pensaba tocarla hasta el rincón más secreto.

Después de lavarse, Albert continuó su erótico trayecto hacia el sur del cuerpo de la chica, haciendo calientes paradas en las zonas más sensibles de ella. Lamió su cuello, cubrió con sus manos los senos de la chica y los masajeó delicadamente sintiendo el duro tacto de los pezones erectos de Candy en las palmas. No pudiendo resistirlo más, aprisionó con su boca uno de ellos a la vez que con una mano seguía disfrutando del otro seno y con la otra mano exploraba el exterior de a intimidad de la chica arrancándole ardientes jadeos que lo estaban volviendo loco. Y eso que apenas iba empezando.

_-Eres increíble, mo gradh. Caliente, húmeda, sensual... y pronto serás mía._- dijo Albert entre jadeos mientras cambiaba de seno para saborearlos por igual. Él dominaba completamente la situación, pero a ella no le importaba, al contrario, se dejó conducir encantada.

Candy no entendía lo que estaba sucediendo con su cuerpo al tacto del viril escocés. Jadeaba sin control, el sudor invadía su cuerpo y placenteros temblores hacían contonear su cuerpo instintiva y provocativamente rozándose con la cálida piel de Albert. Nunca le habían dicho que esto podría pasarle, pero, ¡era condenadamente delicioso!

_-Albert, ¿qué estás haciendo...? Ohhhh!_

Se olvidó de pensar cuando sintió la nariz de Albert aspirando profundamente el aroma sensual que su intimidad femenina irradiaba por la excitación. Él murmuró algo ininteligible y desde aquel sitio la miró a los ojos con una mezcla de amor y deseo. Ella lo miró ruborizada, le sonrió y él escocés delicadamente con sus dedos hizo a los lados los pliegues que protegían la pequeña hendidura más íntima de Candy, coronada por aquella diminuta pero ultrasensible protuberancia que rozó con su lengua tibia.

_-Diooooooooooossssssss, no te detengas por favor-_ la chica sintió que se moriría de tanto placer. Jamás pensó sentirse tan dichosa, desbordada, feliz. Millones de chispas cegaron su mirada cuando apretó los párpados al sentir la boca de Albert explorando con avidez su intimidad, lamiendo, succionando, introduciendo suavemente un dedo en su más húmeda cavidad.

_-Me encanta tu sabor de mujer, derramas el néctar más delicioso que he probado jamás... ¿Querrás mojarte un poco más sólo para mí?-_ Albert hablaba jadeando, pero quería seguir estimulando el placer de la chica y sabía que las mujeres son muy receptivas a las palabras.

Dicho eso, aumentó el ritmo de sus atenciones con la lengua y los dedos. Sabía a dónde quería llevar a Candy: al mismísimo cielo. Y lo consiguió. La hizo explotar de placer, vio complacido cómo se arqueaba temblando y sintió cómo sus dedos quedaban aprisionados por los espasmos internos. Era el condenado cielo para él.

Se incorporó rápidamente para verla rendida de placer, con las pupilas dilatadas y bañada en sudor. Con orgullo y deseo la observó unos instantes para luego besarla con ardiente posesividad haciéndola probar su propio sabor de mujer y acariciándola apasionadamente.

Cuando ella notó que Albert se posicionaba encima de ella y a la vez levantaba su kilt comprendió que había llegado el momento cumbre de la posesión. El escocés le pidió permiso rozando su húmeda e hinchada intimidad con su hombría mientras la miraba intensamente a los ojos, y ella aceptó, no, suplicó, la invasión arqueando las caderas. Sabía que le iba a doler, lo había escuchado de sus amigas, pero el instinto y el deseo la dominaban.

Primero con lentitud para minimizar el dolor y acostumbrarla a él, pero luego aumentando poco a poco el ritmo de sus envites. Albert la hizo suya, y ella correspondió con tiernos besos, ardientes caricias y deliciosos gemidos que entusiasmaban más al joven. La pobre chica sintió que se perdía en un abismo de placer cuando Albert la llevó al éxtasis y casi pierde la conciencia del puro gozo. A los pocos segundos él también se acababa, derramándose dentro del tierno rincón privado de la que ahora era su mujer.

_-Te amo, Candy.- _Albert le hizo tal confesión en español quizás para que le quedase muy claro.

_-Y yo a ti, Albert._

_-¿Cómo te sientes, mo gradh?-_ preguntó el escocés a la mexicana, mientras depositaba pequeños besos en su cara y cuerpo lamiendo a la vez el delicioso néctar aromático en forma de sudor por la excitación que desprendía la chica.

_-Fue maravilloso. Nunca había sido tan feliz. Me hiciste sentir hermosa, deseada, amada… Neal jamás ha sido así._

De repente Albert se puso muy serio y mirándola a los ojos le hizo una propuesta.

_-Deja a tu marido. Vente conmigo, lo arreglaremos todo. No vuelvas hoy a tu casa. No quiero que te vea siquiera._

_-No puedo, mi hermana vive con nosotros y no conoce a nadie en este país, tengo que hablar con ella y enviarla a México. Dame un par de días, por favor._

_-Que se venga a vivir con nosotros. A mi sobrino Alistair le encantará tenerla en casa…_

_-¿Q-qué dices?_

_-Lo que oyes: mi sobrino, el atolondrado inventor que nunca se había fijado en una chica, está loco por tu hermana. ¿Ustedes son dos mujeres o dos hechiceras?_

Ambos se echaron a reír, se besaron y empezaron a vestirse. Había muchas cosas por hacer, pero debían volver a la boda si esperaban que nadie sospechara de ellos, más que nada por proteger a Candy, su tesoro más preciado.

Pero alguien los vio salir del cuarto de aperos abrazados, besándose y dirigiéndose tiernas miradas. Los celos le cegaron y juró venganza.

.-

_**CONTINUARÁ...**_

* * *

**Mañana contesto los posts. Espero que les guste!**


	6. CAPÍTULO SEIS

**CAPÍTULO SEIS**

* * *

Habían pasado unos días desde la entrega en casa de los McLeod, y Candy tenía planeado aprovechar que su marido volvió a Londres para dejarle una carta en la que le decía que le dejaba y el por qué, incluyendo que tenía conocimiento de sus preferencias románticas. Albert le había enviado un rosal de los que cultivaba su sobrino, como una especie de promesa del compromiso que habían adquirido; aunque también le hizo saber a través de una romántica misiva que asuntos mercantiles urgentes requerían su presencia en París, a donde marchó prometiéndole volver en tres semanas.

Eliza había estado evitando a su cuñada pero ese día entró a tropel en aquella salita donde a Candy le gustaba sentarse a tejer y soñar con su amado contemplando las espléndidas vistas al jardín a través de los enormes ventanales, y le mostró una nota de la sección de sociedad del periódico local a su cuñada que hizo estallar en mil pedazos el corazón de la mexicana.

La muy retorcida de Eliza Leagan había sobornado con dinero y sexo a un criado de los McLeod el día de la boda para que le permitiese espiar a lo lejos a Laird William y Candy. Luego hizo lo mismo con un periodista de sociales para que hiciera imprimir un periódico falso una nota informando sobre el incierto noviazgo entre ella y Albert. Como imagen usaron una fotografía retocada, pero Candy no lo supo ver.

_-Con que revolcándote con mi futuro marido, ¿eh?_

_-¿Perdón?_

_-Conmigo no te hagas la inocente. A estas alturas toda la comarca sabe la clase de ramera que eres. ¿Crees que nadie los vio a ti y a mi William en el rosedal? Pobre estúpida._

Cada palabra de Eliza iba impregnada de veneno y hacía daño en el corazón de la rubia.

_-¿"Tu" William? ¿Desde cuándo?_

_-Desde siempre, querida. William es el único hombre al que amo. Pero primero se interpuso la pecosa esa. Afortunadamente se fue al infierno. Y no permitiré que ahora tú me quites lo que es mío._

_-¿Cómo puedes hablar así de la esposa de Albert? ¿No respetas la memoria de los difuntos?_

_-¿Esa rubia insignificante? Se mereció morir desde el instante en que engatusó a mi William. Y su mocoso también. Por eso la ayudé a hacer el camino…_

_-¿Qué estás diciendo, víbora?_

_-Lo que oyes, querida. La señora Andrew-Campbell sufrió una desafortunada caída que aceleró el parto… y su muerte. Pobrecita, jajajajajajajajaja…_

La confesión velada de Eliza aterró a Candy. Esa mujer era una auténtica bruja malvada y egoísta capaz de todo por salirse con la suya. Incluso el propio Neal la temía. Por eso siempre trataba de mantenerse lejos de ella y previno a su mujer sobre lo peligrosa que podía ser su hermana. Pero esto era demasiado.

_-Tú no quieres perjudicar a William, ¿o me equivoco?_

_-No, Eliza, yo no permitiría que nada hiciera daño a Albert._

_-Entonces no hace falta que te diga lo que debes hacer. Vete y no vuelvas. Él te olvidará y tú reharás tu vida con mi hermano. Estoy segura de que en tu país encontrarás a alguien acorde a tus… costumbres, que sepa compensarte lo que mi hermano no te puede dar. Entiendo tu necesidad: yo tuve un marido que tampoco me hizo feliz, aunque lo suyo no era otra cosa que sus malditos setenta y tres años._

Aunque fingió sonar amable y comprensiva, la voz de Eliza destilaba desprecio. Ella era así.

_-No soy de otro planeta. Albert y yo nos entendíamos muy bien._

_-A juzgar por lo que vi en el jardín de los McLeod eso es más que evidente, querida. Pero no todo es retozar. Para un médico y hombre de negocios cuya carrera va en ascenso es vital contar con una mujer de su status y cultura. Y tú estás casada con mi hermano y no eres de nuestra clase._

Esto ya era demasiado. Candy alzó la voz enfadada.

_-¿Desde cuándo eres la encargada de asignar categoría social a la gente?_

_-Desde que mi cuñada está a punto de manchar el buen nombre de mi hermano, un Lord inglés, fugándose con su semental. Además, William no te quiere: mi hermano le pidió que te sedujera para dejarte preñada, nada más._

Aquellas palabras cayeron como un balde de agua en la pobre rubia.

_-No es verdad, eres una mentirosa…_

_-Oh, ¿no te habías dado cuenta? Como habrás comprobado a estas alturas a mi querido hermanito nunca le han gustado las mujeres porque él mismo se siente una damisela, jijijijijiji… ¿Conociste a Terrence Grandchester?_

-¡Terry...!

_-Pues tu marido quería conocerlo aun más a fondo desde que se conocieron en un club de caballeros, pero no se atrevía y aprovechando que el duque de Grandchester lo desheredó temporalmente lo tuvo de "socio" hasta que Terry se cansó de sus insinuaciones y se marchó con Susan, su esposa. Por cierto, él fue el primero a quien consideramos para que te preñase, pero supe que lo rechazaste. Eres muy tonta, querida: muchas en tu lugar habrían matado por una noche con Terry, ¡Yo misma habría estado más que dispuesta!_

_-Cállate, no tienes derecho a…_

_-¿A qué? ¿A defender lo que es mío? ¿A ayudar a mi hermano a tener un heredero? ¿Por qué crees que fue a buscarse una esposa en tu país, niña? ¡Porque aquí todo el mundo sabe cómo es! _

La bruja tenía razón. Cuando estuvieron en Londres el trato del círculo de "amistades" para con ella y su marido fue bastante frío. Candy pensó que era por causa suya, por no ser de la misma raza. Pero en ese grupo de gente habían otras parejas de inglés con extranjera, mayormente chicas de la India.

Posiblemente su marido haya estado envuelto en algún escándalo y para disipar la nube había viajado por negocios a América. Vio la ansiedad de muchas familias mexicanas por casar a sus hijas con un Lord y simplemente aprovechó la oportunidad. Fue como cerrar un negocio más.

_-Seguro te preguntarás por qué mi hermano tuvo que irse de Inglaterra hacia un país donde no se hablara nuestro idioma. Pues bien, lo que pasó fue que hace dos años hubo una redada en un burdel en Londres y encontraron un niño de 11 años muerto, y a otros más que eran utilizados para satisfacer los sucios instintos de depravados con mucho dinero, y conforme a la lista de clientes especiales que encontró Scotland Yard tu esposo era uno de ellos._

_-¿Qué me estás queriendo decir, Eliza? ¿Que Neal es un…?- _la chica se puso una mano en la boca, horrorizada.

_-Así es, Candy: tu marido es un pederasta. Y si no fuese porque me acosté con medio Parlamento, él estaría preso o habría sido ejecutado. Así que me debe mucho, pero yo sólo quiero a William. Mas tú me estorbas porque Albert ya ha pedido mi mano a Neal y gracias al periódico todo el mundo sabe de nuestro noviazgo._

Candy tuvo que usar todo su autocontrol para no vomitar. Desprecio, asco, terror, odio… eran demasiados sentimientos negativos juntos. ¡Por eso la nerviosa prisa de Neal por irse de México el mismo día de su boda! Seguramente había ofendido a algún niño que lo acusó con su familia y el vicioso temió por su vida.

¿En qué momento el sueño se había convertido en pesadilla? Su galante y perfecto marido resultó ser un auténtico monstruo, su amante un bribón que se había reído de ella, y su cuñada regodeándose en su desgracia.

Comprendió que no había más remedio que tomar las maletas que con tanta ilusión había preparado y marcharse, pero no con Albert, sino a México. A casa. Al menos ahí, acompañada por Patricia y la servidumbre, gente que de verdad la quería, podría reflexionar sobre su situación para decidir su futuro.

Candy salió un par horas después con su hermana de la mansión Leagan en Escocia. A pesar de la tristeza que sentía por el engaño de Albert también experimentó una grata sensación de libertad. Entonces se dio cuenta de que, en cuanto se instalara en la hacienda de los cañaverales en México, hablaría con su abogado para disolver su matrimonio.

Patricia no paraba de llorar. Candy pensó que era por dejar aquella vida y entorno que le encantaba; pero la verdad es que la pequeña de las Blanco echaba mucho de menos los el ardoroso abrazo de Alistair. Ellos dos también tuvieron su rato de entrega total durante la boda de los McLeod, en uno de los carruajes de Laird William. Pero Patricia estaba tan avergonzada con su hermana que no dijo nada, sólo pudo enviar una breve nota a Alistar informando sobre su partida a México.

_-Vamos, Patricia. En México te espera tu futuro marido. Felipe es un buen hombre._

Por desgracia, el joven Alistair Andrew no estaba en Escocia. Había partido a Nueva York a un congreso tecnológico y no volvería hasta un mes después. Cuando el mensajero enviado por Patricia llegó a la casa de los Andrew el ayuda de cámara de Alistair estaba a punto de partir con el recado de su patrón; pero decidió que el mensajero de Patricia llevase la nota y él guardaría la de la chica para cuando su señor volviera y actuase en consecuencia.

El ayuda de cámara de los Andrew telegrafió de inmediato a Alistair a Nueva York, y éste a su vez a Albert, quien se encontraba en París por negocios. Aun dándose la mayor prisa no iban a llegar a Escocia en menos de una semana.

Cuando las hermanas pararon en Londres antes de ir a Southampton rumbo a México Candy decidió enfrentar a Neal en su oficina londinense. Iba caminando hacia su destino -un escándalo en una época donde una dama no debía andar sola por la calle- cuando escuchó una aterciopelada voz familiar llamándole por su nombre de pila.

-_Cándida, qué sorpresa... ¿Querría escucharme un momento?_

-Buenos días, s_eñor Grandchester... Lo siento, llevo mucha prisa__. _

_-Por favor, necesito pedirle perdón por mi patanería y advertirle sobre... _

_-¿Neal? No se preocupe, lo sé todo. Lo de mi marido, la situación en la que usted estaba cuando se "asoció" con mi marido y la propuesta que él le hizo aprovechando las malas relaciones que usted tenía con su padre. Me alegro de que ahora estén bien._

La expresión de Terry era de auténtico pesar por la situación de Candy. Sin duda era un buen hombre.

_-Lo siento mucho, Cándida... Le aseguro que usted realmente me agradaba, bueno, me agrada. Neal me aseguró que usted estaba al tanto de sus planes y yo creía que las negativas que usted me daba eran parte del juego. Lo lamento. Muchísimo. Por favor, perdóneme... En estos días iba a ir a Escocia a buscarla y hablar con usted, pues me he enterado de cosas terribles sobre Lord Leagan, y también tenía la intención de rogarle una disculpa por mi mal proceder._

_ -Le perdono, Terrence, de verdad. Creo que en este repugnante juego sólo mi marido y mi cuñada conocían las reglas... Usted y yo fuimos sólo unas piezas de ajedrez para ellos._

_-Oh, Dios... ¿Esa bruja de Eliza está entrometida en el embrollo? Tenga mucho cuidado con esa mujer, Candy. Es peor que la rata inmunda de Neal. Si me permite una sugerencia, aléjese de ellos cuanto antes. Vuelva a su país, disuelva como pueda ese matrimonio y empiece de nuevo. Aun es joven y muy bella, seguro que más de uno querrá desposarla. Yo lo haría encantado. Susana y yo nos hemos divorciado, ¿sabe?_

_-Lo siento mucho, señor Grandchester. En cuanto a su propuesta, no puedo aceptarla, pero gracias por su cortesía._

Terry tomó delicadamente la mano de la chica y mirándola a los ojos le habló en voz baja:

_-No es sólo por cortesía, señora. Mi propuesta es muy seria. Como le dije antes, me sigue agradando mucho. Es usted una dama encantadora, gentil y amable. A su disposición ofrezco unas propiedades que generan ingresos más que respetables, el título de mi familia y mi propia persona, que la amaría y respetaría toda la vida. Por lo menos considérelo. Puedo esperar a que me escriba su respuesta._

_-Lo siento, señor Grandchester... debo ser sincera con usted: no podría aceptarle nunca. Yo... yo..._

_-Ama a otro hombre._

_-En efecto._

_-¿Y ese hombre ha sido digno de su amor?_

Candy se echó a llorar.

_-Entiendo. Señora, con más razón debería considerar mi propuesta. Le aseguro que soy un hombre decente y formal: mi época de correrías ya terminó hace mucho tiempo. Sería un buen marido para usted._

_-Déjelo estar, señor Grandchester. Le deseo lo mejor en su vida, que encuentre una buena mujer para formar una familia. Yo volveré a mi tierra a comenzar de nuevo, lejos de cualquier cosa o persona que me recuerde a los Leagan._

Candy permitió que Terry la acompañara al despacho de Lord Leagan y aceptó de buen grado los sinceros consejos de Grandchester. Se despidieron cortésmente intercambiando buenos deseos para sus respectivas familias y Candy tocó la puerta de las oficinas de Neal con el corazón acelerado por la rabia, el miedo y la repulsión.

_-Busco a mi marido, Lord Neal Leagan. Es urgente.-_ dijo Candy al malencarado sujeto que abrió la puerta.

_-Por aquí, milady-_ el hombre intentaba ser educado, pero sonó seco y áspero en el trato.

_-Adelante-_ se oyó la voz de Neal a través de la puerta de madera sólida del despacho principal.

_-¿Candy? ¿Qué haces aquí, querida? ¿Ha pasado algo con mi hermana?_

_-No Neal. De hecho ella está muy bien. El problema lo tenemos nosotros, más bien tú. Lo sé todo, ¡todo! ¡Eres un monstruo!_

_-Déjame explicarte, querida..._

_-Ni querida ni nada. No quiero saber de tus asquerosidades, sólo verte me repugna. Escúchame bien, Neal: esta misma tarde me regreso a México. No quiero que me busques, me comunicaré contigo a través de nuestros abogados únicamente mientras dura el proceso de nuestra separación legal. _

_-No puedes hacer eso, ¿has pensado el escándalo en que te verás envuelta?_

_-Mira, Lord Leagan, de escándalos tú sabes ya mucho. Así que comprenderás que si yo tiro de la manta y destapo tus secretos el que pierde eres tú. Será mejor que lo dejes por la paz y te busques a otra que tenga menos escrúpulos para proporcionarte un heredero. Que Albert, Eliza y tú sean muy felices, "que-ri-do"._

_-Candy, te prohíbo que te vayas..._

Pero ella lo ignoró y dando un portazo salió a toda prisa. Providencialmente un coche de punto pasaba y pudo abordarlo para dirigirse al hotel donde Patricia la esperaba. No supo ni de dónde sacó las fuerzas para enfrentarse tan enérgicamente a Neal.

Para cuando las hermanas desembarcaron en Veracruz, los jóvenes Andrew se encontraron en Londres a fin de buscar información sobre las chicas e ir tras ellas. Sin embargo, Albert insistió en primero hundir de una maldita vez a esos cerdos ingleses de Lord Leagan y su hermana para que no intentasen separarlo de Candy otra vez.

Para empezar, Albert contrató al mejor bufete de abogados y a los detectives más expertos que rastrearon todos los movimientos de los hermanos Leagan. Descubrieron que Lord Neal se pasaba la vida en la capital británica porque iba casi cada noche a los oscuros y sucios callejones del East End londinense buscando compañía masculina… infantil; aprovechando su riqueza para comprar la inocencia de las criaturas. Sólo fue cuestión de comunicarlo a Scotland Yard y le sorprendieron cuando entraba en una pensión clandestina del brazo de un pobre niño cockney de doce años.

_-Lord Leagan, será mejor que no intente escapar..._

Neal supo que estaba acabado, que su prestigio y quizás su fortuna se hundirían con tal escándalo y antes de que lo arrestaran sacó una pequeña pistola y se dio un tiro en la boca. Además de pervertido, cobarde. La versión oficial que publicó la prensa fue que murió en un asalto e informó que al no haber testamento su viuda Cándida Blanco era la única heredera.

Gracias a los informes obtenidos por los detectives, los abogados de Albert contactaron con personas que habían sido estafadas por Eliza Leagan. La mujer tuvo que responder a muchas cosas en la Comisaría. Entre ellas, los negocios turbios que hizo en París y que la obligaron a esconderse en la mansión escocesa. Los hermanos eran tal para cual. A cambio de evitar un escándalo que la haría entrar en prisión y salpicaba a muchas de las grandes familias inglesas Eliza aceptó ser desterrada a Australia. Se llevó sus cosas, cambió su nombre y desapareció.

Mientras Albert se encargaba de estos desagradables asuntos, sus sobrinos apoyaban a Alistair en la búsqueda de la hermanas. Sabían que estaban en México, pero no dónde; y su apellido resultó ser bastante común en esas tierras. Al borde de la desesperación la luz se les hizo gracias a Annie Britter, la americana esposa de Archibald que recién había vuelto de Chicago de visitar a sus padres.

_-Chicos, chicos, tranquilos. Yo conozco a una familia mexicana emparentada con los Blanco que buscamos. Un día me enseñaron una foto de un bautizo y Candy y Patricia aparecían en ella, estoy segura. _

Fue cosa de enviar unos cuantos telegramas, comprar los boletos y embarcarse tío y sobrino a toda prisa hacia una dirección segura: la hacienda veracruzana de Candy Blanco. Decidieron que no irían vestidos a la moda inglesa, sino con sus kilts y ghilllie shirts. Después de todo, estaban orgullosos de su identidad cultural y las que serían sus mujeres iban a verlos así siempre. En el barco y durante el viaje por tierra, fueron la sensación.

Albert se sintió muy decepcionado por encontrar sólo a Patricia en la hacienda, aunque se alegró por la felicidad de su sobrino.

_-¿Qué hacen aquí? Pasen, pasen por favor-_ una sorprendida y feliz Patricia los recibió en la hacienda.

Alistair se dejó el protocolo en casa, pues delante de la servidumbre y de su tío besó con pasión a su querida Patricia, como si quisiera compensar el tiempo que estuvieron separados. Poco faltó para que la arrastrara al dormitorio para volver a poseerla como aquella tarde en el carruaje.

_-Me importa un demonio si te has casado, Patricia, de ti me llevaré este beso y puede que algo más._

_-Sigo soltera, Alistair, mi prometido rompió el compromiso…_

_«¿Ese hombre es idiota? ¿Quién en su sano juicio rechazaría a mi Patty?»_ pensó Alistair.

El joven Andrew volvió a tomarla en sus brazos para besarla, pero fueron interrumpidos por la impaciente voz de Albert.

_-¿Dónde está Candy?-_ Exigió saber Albert.

Su sobrino le dirigió una mirada severa, sin dejar de soltar las manos de Patricia, y Albert suavizó el tono de su voz.

_-Lo siento, Patricia. Es sólo que han sido unos meses terribles sin ella. ¡Más de cinco meses! _

_-No sé con qué derecho pide información de mi hermana, Laird William. ¿Es que no tuvo bastante con deshonrarla y dejarla para casarse con lady Eliza Leagan?_

_-¿Yo, casado con esa arpía? ¡Ni en sueños! ¿Quién les contó esa patraña?_

_-La propia Eliza le mostró un periódico a mi hermana donde un artículo de sociedad hablaba del compromiso entre ella y usted. Como comprenderá, Candy hizo acopio de dignidad y prefirió volver a casa antes de estar en boca de media Inglaterra._

Albert se enfureció al imaginar la soledad, la decepción y la tristeza de su Candy por culpa de Eliza. Más que nunca estuvo satisfecho de haberse erigido como el justiciero que destruyó a esa familia, siempre por el cauce legal.

_-Hace días que no sé dónde está mi hermana. Ella fue a pedir consejo a mi tía Gregoria, y mi tía, que es madre superiora de un convento; la hizo encerrar. He ido muchas veces a Puebla a verla, pero mi tía primero me la negaba y hace unos días me dijo que ya no está ahí, que la había enviado a un convento en Sonora hasta que se deshiciera de…_

Patricia frenó su relato de improviso, como si se hubiese dado cuenta de que había hablado de más.

_-¿Deshacerse de qué, Patricia? ¿El bastardo de Leagan le causó algún problema?_

_-En realidad usted se lo causó. Estoy segura de que fue sin querer, pero así ha sido._

_-Por favor, Patricia, déjate de rodeos…_

_-Candy está esperando un hijo suyo, Albert. Y Eliza le dijo que usted formaba parte de un retorcido plan para proporcionarle un heredero a Lord Leagan, habida cuenta el vicio de mi cuñado. Por cierto ¿dónde está él? ¿Por qué no ha respondido a las cartas de nuestro abogado?_

Al hermoso rubio se le fue el aire de la impresión.

_-¿Un hijo? ¿Un hijo mío? ¡Jesucristo! ¡Santo Dios del cielo! _

Laird William Albert Andrew-Campbell, siempre tan seguro de sí mismo, ese escocés rebosante de testosterona todo el tiempo, estaba temblando y balbuceando como una nena por tal noticia apoyándose en la pared.

_-Sí, Laird William. Mi hermana está casi de seis meses, pero no sé si está bien porque no la he visto desde que fue a visitar a mi tía a su convento._

_-Es… maravilloso. Mi mujer va a darme un hijo. Un hijo mío… sangre de mi sangre..._

_-El degenerado de Neal lleva más de cuatro meses criando malvas en el cementerio. Apostaría cien libras a que ni los gusanos se lo han querido comer-_ comentó Alistair en respuesta a la pregunta de Patricia sobre su cuñado.

_-¿Perdón?_

Albert le contó a Patricia con mucho tacto los repugnantes delitos de su cuñado y las circunstancias de su muerte, omitiendo los detalles más escabrosos para no perturbar a la dama. También le explicó lo sucedido con Eliza.

_-No está bien esto, pero me alegro de que esa mujer haya sido desterrada._- dijo la pequeña de las Blanco.

En la hacienda los Andrew y Patricia prepararon un plan para traer a Candy de regreso de Sonora o del convento si aun seguía en él. Patricia iría a Puebla a sonsacar información a la hermana María, la monja encargada de la inclusa y única religiosa que había sido amable con ella en sus visitas. A continuación, Albert iría a buscar a Candy, ahora una rica viuda, para traerla a casa y casarse con ella.

Pero antes de partir el rubio patriarca haría algo para agradecer a su sobrino Alistair el apoyo que le dio. Hizo traer un cura, consiguió la dispensa necesaria y su sobrino se casó con Patricia en la hacienda.

Verles juntos y felices fue como una premonición.

«_Pronto lo serás tú, Albert… con tu Candy_», pensó el patriarca.

Esa noche Albert no pudo dormir por las ansias de tener a Candy de una buena vez... y porque Alistair y Patricia estaban siendo demasiado efusivos demostrándose su amor en el dormitorio de matrimonio de la hacienda. Los jadeos de ambos eran épicos.

«_Maldito cuatro ojos, ¿quién iba a pensar que fueses tan...?_» masculló Albert sonriendo pícaramente. Como no iba a poder dormir, salió al establo a buscar un caballo y estuvo varias horas paseando por los alrededores de la hacienda, contemplando maravillado el paisaje iluminado por las estrellas y una espléndida luna llena. Montañas, un arroyo y los aromáticos cultivos cercanos hicieron el paseo muy agradable. Laird William se prometió que pasearía muchas veces con su Candy por esos lugares.

Al día siguiente los tres partieron hacia Puebla, y tras descansar un par de días pusieron en marcha el plan. Primero, Patricia fue a hablar con sor María y ella aceptó ayudar a Candy. Ese mismo día llegó a Puebla George, el hombre de confianza de Albert, con los papeles necesarios para el matrimonio entre Laird William y Cándida Blanco.

Alistair, vestido con un impecable traje de paño inglés y aprovechando que hablaba con cierta fluidez español, se anunció en el convento como un respetable cabeza de familia interesado en adoptar junto con su esposa a un bebé próximo a nacer. Fue conducido a la oficina de la inclusa donde entregó a la hermana María el recado de Patricia Blanco para dejar la puerta abierta para Candy a determinada hora.

Patricia a su vez mandó un recado al convento invitando a su tía Gregoria a visitarla en su casona poblana con el cebo de entregarle un importante donativo para el convento. La codiciosa monja fue acompañada de otras tres religiosas, las más arpías del claustro y quienes vigilaban celosamente a Candy por órdenes de la superiora. Finalmente Albert esperaría al otro lado de la calle a que la puerta de la inclusa se abriera y su rubia asomara, para llevársela.

_-Hermana Clara, venga conmigo a la inclusa, por favor.-_ Candy seguía siendo llamada Clara dentro del claustro.

_-Sí, hermana María. ¿Hay trabajo pendiente?_

_-Así es, tengo que preparar un nuevo expediente de adopción, pero también hay que escribir algunas cartas de agradecimiento y ahí es donde la necesito._

En cuanto salieron del tenebroso claustro, la hermana María tomó de la mano a Candy y la hizo acelerar el paso. La monja se veía feliz, estaba sonriendo nerviosamente.

_-¿Le pasa algo, hermana? ¿Encontró la botella de coñac de mi tía… digo, de la hermana Gregoria?_

_-Nada de eso, Clara. Vendrán por usted en unos minutos y debemos estar en la inclusa para que la saquen._

_-¿Q-ué?_

**CONTINUARÁ...**

* * *

**El próximo será el último episodio. No se me da bien escribir historias largas porque carezco de experiencia.**


	7. CAPÍTULO SIETE

**_Bueno, chicos y chicas... aquí termina la aventura de mi Divino Tormento haciendo de rudo escocés. Ojalá que haya sido de su agrado, estoy sorprendida con la aceptación que ha tenido esta pequeña historia. ¿O quieren un epílogo?_**

**CAPÍTULO SIETE**

* * *

Cuando la hermana María le informó lo que iba a suceder, Candy se quedó en blanco un momento. Luego, sin creer lo que había oído, dijo:

_-No bromee, hermana María. Es muy cruel jugar con las ilusiones de los desesperados._

Sor María la miró con seriedad y ternura.

_-No es broma, querida. Su hermana viene mandará por usted en menos de quince minutos. Aprovecharemos la hermana Gregoria_ está_ fuera para ayudarle a escapar._

_.*_

* * *

Sor Gregoria disfrutaba de un delicioso té auténticamente inglés y unas exquisitas pastas de mantequilla en la mansión poblana de los Blanco gracias a la invitación de Patricia. Comía con avidez y no dejaba de alabar a su anfitriona, aunque en realidad estaba esperando a que su joven sobrina sacara de una vez el dinero que había prometido darle. Sus arpías monjas-guardianas esperaban en la cocina, con la servidumbre de la casa. La hermana Gregoria sospechaba que su sobrina la había llamado para algo más que hacer un donativo, habida cuenta de que en mucho tiempo no lo había hecho.

-Hija,_ ¿y dices que estos meses ha hecho mucho calor en Veracruz?_

_-Así es, tía... la verdad es que este año ha habido mucho bochorno en el aire. O a lo mejor es que estos vestidos que compré con mi hermana en Inglaterra no son para estos climas tan tórridos, sino para los de allá, que son mucho más fríos. En Escocia es raro el día que hace calor de verdad, ¿sabe?_

Patricia hacía lo posible para seguir entreteniendo a su tía mientras William y George iban por Candy. Stear, su amadísimo esposo, no debía tardar en volver de ir a ver a sor María para continuar con el plan de rescate a su hermana, pero el ardoroso marido de la pequeña de las Blanco también era muy despistado y aunque llevara un mapa era muy probable que se hubiese perdido o distraído mirando los monumentos de la ciudad. La recién señora Andrew esperaba que a su esposo se le ocurriera contratar los servicios de un coche de punto y volviera a casa pronto. Ya no sabía cómo entretener a la monja y echaba en falta el apoyo de Stear..

Como si lo hubiera llamado, se escuchó un carruaje en la calle y a continuación Alistair entró en la casa. Sin verlo Patricia sabía que era él porque se le oyó tropezar con algo y maldecir vivamente en una mezcla de inglés y escocés. Aunque en vez de ir a donde su esposa, se oyeron poderosas zancadas escaleras arriba, como si el joven marido de Patricia se dirigiera al dormitorio nupcial.

La hermana Gregoria se sobresaltó al escucharlo. No sólo porque era una masculina y desconocida voz, sino porque, para colmo de males, había pasado unos años en un convento estadounidense de manera que entendía perfectamente la lengua de Shakespeare.

_-Patricia, ¿vas a decirme qué pasa ahora? ¿Quién anda por aquí?_

La pobre chica temblaba de miedo por la mirada furiosa de sor Gregoria. La superiora no era ninguna tonta y Patty los nervios la estaban agobiando. Nerviosismo por el intento de retenerla hasta que volviesen Laird William y Candy, y también porque su marido no regresaba de la segunda planta. Pero esos miedos se disiparon cuando Stear irrumpió como una tromba en la habitación del té, se inclinó hacia su mujer y la besó el la boca con un descaro impropio para las rígidas normas sociales de la época, máxime que no estaban solos: había una religiosa católica ante ellos.

_-Buenas tardes, señora. Me presento: mi nombre es Alistair Andrew-Campbell. Tengo el privilegio de ser el esposo de Patricia. Usted debe ser la hermana Gregoria... Mi Patty me ha hablado mucho de usted._

Sor Gregoria simplemente no podía ni reaccionar. El atrevido beso que había presenciado, la extraña vestimenta del guapo mozo y sobre todo la noticia que de él había recibido, le habían dejado completamente perpleja. Stear había subido al vestidor para quitarse el incómodo traje de paño inglés y volver a su habitual kilt con ghillie shirt.

Patricia temió que a la anciana religiosa le diese una apoplejía por la impresión.

_-Tía, ¿Está bien? Contésteme por favor..._

La monja dirigió a la pareja, que estaba tomada de las manos, una feroz mirada y respondió escupiendo amargas palabras.

_-¿Este es el gañán que te había deshonrado en Escocia? ¿El que hizo que el bueno de Felipe rompiera su compromiso contigo?_

_-Tía, por favor, ya estamos casados. Dios ha bendecido nuestra unión._

Patricia estaba nerviosa, asustada y avergonzada, pero su marido mantenía su mano firme entre la suya, apoyándola en silencio. Sin embargo, Alistair Andrew estaba a punto de estallar. No le gustaba la forma en que la monja se estaba dirigiendo a su mujer.

_-Pues por cómo le permites tratarte, como si fueras una meretriz, no parece que sea tu esposo. ¿Eres una señora casada o una ramera de mancebía, Patricia? ¿Acaso convivir con la otra perdida de tu hermana te ha hecho caer tan bajo como ella?_

Alistair no pudo más. Se levantó enérgicamente del sillón que compartía con Patricia y la tela de su kilt azul ondeó desafiante, enseñando las musculosas piernas del escocés. Se dirigió a la madre superiora en el español más correcto que pudo:

_-Mire usted, sor Gregoria, con todo respeto no le permito que hable así a MI esposa. Me da igual que sea su tía o Santa Rita: a mi mujer nadie la insulta y menos en mi presencia. Nos amamos, nos hemos casado por la iglesia y somos muy felices. Si esto no le gusta, puede hacer un paquete con su disgusto y comérselo con patatas. ¡Que le aproveche!_

La hermana Gregoria se quedó de piedra otra vez. Indignada, cogió el cheque que Patricia había puesto en la mesita de té, se incorporó, llamó a las otras monjas y salió sin despedirse de su sobrina.

_-Vámonos, hermanas, esta casa ha perdido todo rastro de decencia. Ay, Manuel, pobrecito hermano mío... si vieras cómo han acabado tus hijas te vuelves a morir de pura vergüenza._

Patricia estuvo a punto de ir tras ella para tratar de explicar mejor las cosas, para pedirle perdón... pero el cálido abrazo de su marido la envolvió con firmeza mientras Alistair le besaba el pelo y susurraba delicadamente:

_-Déjala, mo gradh... tú no necesitas explicar nada. Eres perfecta y somos felices, ¿qué importa lo demás?_

Y besándola tiernamente la condujo al dormitorio para venerar de nuevo ese cuerpo femenino que lo tenía loco.

.*

* * *

Mientras tanto en el convento la hermana María se aseguró de cerrar bien la puerta que comunicaba la inclusa con el convento, y a continuación quitó el cerrojo de la puerta que daba a la calle. Estaba arriesgando mucho por alguien que no conocía, por lo que Candy quiso saber las motivaciones de la religiosa.

_-¿Por qué me ayuda, Hermana María?_

La monja lo pensó un segundo, pero finalmente habló no sin antes mirar hacia todos lados, como si temiera que alguien escuchara lo que iba a decirle a la rica heredera.

_-Porque quiero que usted tenga la oportunidad que yo no tuve, Candy. Le llamo así porque su hermana Patricia dijo que ese era su nombre y no Clara._

_-¿Perdón?_

_-En efecto, hace once años también fui abandonada por mi familia a las puertas de este convento. ¿Mi pecado? Escuchar las zalamerías de un desaprensivo que se burló de mí dejándome embarazada y soltera, porque él era el hijo del dueño de la sedería donde trabajaba y obviamente ya estaba comprometido con una dama de su posición, aunque no me lo dijo hasta que le confesé mi estado. Yo tenía dieciséis años recién cumplidos._

Candy se estremeció por la confesión de la monja. Nadie mejor que ella para entender la situación: seducida, engañada, abandonada. Pero al menos la heredera Blanco sabía que contaba con el cariño de su hermana y una cuantiosa fortuna de la cual disponer cuando hubiera pasado la tormenta. Por charlas anteriores se había enterado de que la familia de sor María era de ingresos modestos, aunque muy observante de la religión católica y siempre pendiente del qué dirán. Pobre mujer.

_-Dios mío, ¡cuánto lo siento!_

El pesar de lady Leagan era auténtico. Sor María era su única amiga en ese horrible lugar.

_-Mi hija fue dada en adopción inmediatamente al nacer. Sólo supe que había sido mujercita. Ni siquiera me dejaron verla, pero yo hablo con ella en mis sueños y sé que Dios me ha perdonado; aunque sigo aquí dentro porque no tengo a dónde ir. Váyase, Candy, a usted sí la esperan- _María no pudo contener las lágrimas. Los recuerdos, la vergüenza y el sentimiento de abandono tanto por su hija como por su amiga la ahogaron cual losa invisible.

_-¿Cómo dice?_

_-Su hermana Patricia ha estado viniendo varias veces, pero la hermana Gregoria se niega a recibirla. Escuché que le había mandado decir que usted fue enviada a Sonora y desde entonces no había vuelto._

_-¿Qué le dijo? ¿Aun me odia por lo que hice?_

_-No, Candy. Al contrario. La echa mucho de menos y a su vez ha estado haciendo hasta lo imposible para que huya de aquí. Esta mañana vino un joven en su representación para decirme que había un plan de escape que le beneficiaría y acepté colaborar. No me importa el castigo que se me imponga. Lo hago por usted, por mí y por mi hijita. Por eso le estoy ayudando abriendo la puerta. Pero no perdamos el tiempo, ¡váyase ahora mismo!_

_-No puedo salir con mi barriga y este hábito…_

_-Su hermana envió con el joven este vestido para que lo usase el momento propicio. Ese momento ha llegado, Candy… ¡vuelva a casa! ¡Dese a sí misma la oportunidad de ejercer de madre! _

_-Si está en mi mano, no permitiré que mi tía Gregoria le haga daño por mi culpa, hermana María. Así que, ¡se marcha conmigo! Mi padre era primo de un obispo y él nos ayudará con sus papeles, además mi abogado también podrá socorrernos si las cosas se ponen feas. Incluso le pagaría a usted un viaje fuera de México para que escape de la bruja de mi tía Gregoria._

Sor María se quedó de piedra al escuchar esas palabras. Aunque cada uno de los miles de días que llevaba encerrada en el convento había rezado por un milagro, nunca se esperó que vendría de parte de aquella frágil niña rica a la que las primeras semanas había catalogado mentalmente como una más de tantas señoras de alta sociedad que se encerraban unos meses en el convento mientras el escándalo y la "molestia" (¡sus propios hijos, aunque bastardos!) pasaban. Pero Candy era diferente a ellas y por eso hicieron buenas migas, aunque María jamás se habría espero tanta generosidad de su parte. Después de todo, procedían de entornos sociales muy distintos.

_-¿Cómo dice, Candy? No, sólo sería una carga económica para usted._

_-De ninguna manera, María. Mi hermana y yo contamos con posibles y pagaremos sus estudios. Me dijo que le hubiera gustado ser maestra, ¿no? Dígame, ¿cuál es su nombre "real"? Quisiera llamarla así de ahora en adelante._

_-Me llamo Rosa María... Bueno, vístase de una vez y vámonos pues... vendrá a un carruaje a recogerla en menos de diez minutos, pero la hermana Gregoria tampoco tarda en volver. _

La monja no había terminado de hablar ni Candy de vestirse cuando se escuchó un furioso galope de un caballo en la tranquila calle. La hermana María se asomó para ver y apenas tuvo tiempo para quitarse de la puerta.

Un apuesto jinete rubio y de hermosos e intensos ojos azules vestido con una extraña falda a cuadros entró en las dependencias de la inclusa dejando el caballo sin atar en la calle, pero éste fue asegurado por George, el apuesto secretario del rubio caballero, quien dirigió con sus ojos oscuros una tierna mirada a sor María que la hizo estremecer.

El imponente jinete rubio era él. Laird William Albert Andrew en persona.

_-Perdone mi descortesía, hermana _–dijo en claro español aunque con un fuerte acento inglés-_ pero la bruja de la superiora está en camino y debo darme prisa en llevarme a mi mujer para casarme con ella. Y no es que le tenga miedo a esa monja, pero tampoco quiero que esta ciudad se lleve una mala impresión de los escoceses por todo lo que le diría a esa mujer si la tuviera enfrente._

_-¿P-perdón? ¿Tu mujer? ¡Esa es Eliza Leagan! ¡Lo sé todo, barbaján!_

María los animó a salir de la inclusa. En parte porque quería que se fueran ya, pero también por el pudor de no querer escuchar conversaciones o discusiones de enamorados. Además, estaba nerviosa porque el hombre moreno que había atado el caballo de Laird William -George- seguía mirándola, como si no le importara que fuese una monja.

_-A-Albert… ¿qué haces aquí?-_ preguntó una Candy aterrada, enfadada y emocionada a partes iguales. No había visto al escocés desde la boda en casa de los McLeod.

Por respuesta sólo recibió un delicioso e impúdico beso. Posesivo, tierno, amoroso, desesperado y en cierta medida, obsceno.

_-Lo que dije allá adentro mo gradh. Vine por mi mujer. Por la madre de mi heredero-_ dijo señalando el abultado vientre de la impresionada rubia.

_-Pero… ¿y tu compromiso con Eliza Leagan? ¿Y mi marido? ¡Será un escándalo!_

_-Ese compromiso sólo estaba en la cabeza de Eliza y en el periódico falso que te mostró. Tu marido ha rendido las cuentas que debía. Los malditos hermanos Leagan ya no te molestarán más. Neal ha muerto y Eliza ha sido desterrada a Australia._

_-¿Neal murió? ¿Cómo, cuándo? Oh, mi esposo…_- realmente lo sentía.

Lord Leagan siempre fue atento con ella, a pesar de las terribles atrocidades que había cometido.

_-De pobre nada, mo gradh. Sabes bien la sabandija asquerosa que era. Por lo pronto debes saber que eres su heredera universal._

Ella no escuchó nada de lo que Albert decía. Estaba extasiada con su imponente presencia y completamente rebasada por los acontecimientos.

_-Ahora no hay ningún obstáculo entre nosotros. Yo no soy perfecto, pero sí honesto. Lo que ves es lo que soy. No sé si seré el mejor hombre, pero sí el que te ama con más intensidad. Tampoco sé si mi forma de quererte, de sentirte, de anhelarte, sea la mejor; pero es lo que mi corazón te ofrece con todas sus fuerzas._

_-Yo…_

_-¿Cuánto tiempo de penitencia me pensabas aplicar? ¿Toda la vida? ¿No te has dado cuenta de que no puedo estar sin ti? ¿Pensaste que no iba a encontrarte? Mi pequeña ilusa…_

Ella se pegó a su cuerpo y él la cubrió con sus brazos. Salvo la barriguita de seis meses, su preciosa Candy era tal y como Albert la recordaba, No, en realidad su estado de buena esperanza le confería un halo de tierna belleza muy especial.

_-No quería perjudicarte. Tu carrera, tus negocios, tus sobrinos… Si yo te hubiera causado, aunque sea sin intención, el mínimo perjuicio no me lo habría perdonado. Y la noticia de tu compromiso me destruyó. Me sentí herida y engañada por todos._

_-Pues mira tú por dónde. Querías ahorrarme sufrimiento y me destrozaste por completo._

_-Yo no quería…_

_ -Para no querer la has hecho grande, ¿eh? Ven aquí, mi preciosa…_-dijo riendo tiernamente, mostrándole su hermosa sonrisa.

Le acunó la cara con sus cálidas, tiernas y firmes manos masculinas y le dijo mirándola con sus hermosos ojos azules que estaban ligeramente más oscurecidos por la determinación y el amor:

_-Tha gaol agam ort, Candy. Te amo, Candy. _

_-Tha gaol agam ort-fhèin, Albert… Yo también te amo, Albert._

Él se sorprendió con la respuesta de Candy en su idioma, y sin importarle que estuvieran en plena calle la tomó en sus brazos para fundirse en un beso que selló su amor para siempre incluso antes de hacer los votos ante el altar.

.-

_**FIN**_

_**..**_

* * *

**Colorín colorado, este cuento sobre mi Divino Tormento ha terminado... **

**.-**

**.-**

**.-**

**¿QUIEREN UN EPÍLOGO? **

_**Si lo desean, pídanlo y haré un "final-final" (epílogo).**_

* * *

Paso a contestar reviews que tenía atrasados...

**JENNY**

C-3 ¡Esperemos que no lo haga, pero la viejilla se ve de armas tomar! ¡Nos seguimos leyendo!

C-5 Es correcto, pero mi tocaya recibirá su merecido por arpía.

**Blackcat2010**  
C-3 Hola! Pues sí, lamentablemente en aquellos tiempos no había demasiadas opciones para las madres solteras.  
C-4 Con respecto a Albert bañándose, ¡imagínate lo que sentí yo al describir la situación! Efectivamente, la pecosa es una suertuda y Neal una rata (en este fic).  
C-5 Indeed! La víbora mayor fue quien vio a nuestros rubios... pero tenía que haber suspenso en la historia. En cuanto a nuestro Wero sexy-lover, sencillamente suscribo todo lo que has dicho.  
C-6 Mi tocaya es una perra, pero yo soy bueeenaaa ... Tuvo que decirle eso a Candy para quitarle al Wero, pero ya recibirá lo suyo. Nuestro rubio precioso ha impartido justicia a los hermanos. Lo del Gafitas ha sido sólo un anticipo de lo que leeremos en su fic... ya verás. La dieta del Wero terminará pronto. En cuanto a Neal, espero pronto sacar a la luz algo donde le pueda demostrar mi amor, él es mi Malote Sentimental y se merece algo digno de su alcurnia (sin dejar de ser orgulloso y dominante, ya sabes que así me mola mucho!).

**Olimpia**  
C-3 Ojalá y el rubio llegue a tiempo. En cuanto a Neal, c'est la vie, pero ya le dedicaré un fic a él solito...  
C-4 Jajajajaja... ¡todas nos habríamos tirado encima de semejante monumento de hombre!  
C-6 Gracias por tus ánimos, esto me motiva a seguir intentando escribir cosas que les gusten.

**Gatita Andrew**  
C-3 Claro que leo los comentarios, ¡son mi incentivo para seguir! En cuanto a la monja, pues es lo que había en esos tiempos: una señorita de buena familia que diera un "mal paso" no tenía muchas opciones. Iremos juntas a darle un rapapolvo a la monja.  
C-4 Sí, lo que faltaba, ahora Eliza anda por ahí. Pero la visión del Wero no nos la quita nadie ;)  
C-5 Jajajajajaja... no conocía ese dicho de "a la de rojo, me la cojo" ¡buenísimo! Muchas gracias por tus comentarios :)  
C-6 Es cierto, esos Leagan eran unas escorias. Me alegro de que te esté gustando este fic.

**Fersita**  
C-3 El Rubio hará hasta lo imposible por salvar a su chica. Gracias por tus comentarios!  
C-4 Me alegro que te guste el fic!  
C-5 Venganza y de las malas...C-6 Pronto aparecerá el último episodio. Al menos los Leagan ya no molestarán más.

**Laila**  
C-3 Se ve que como no trataba con hombres, la hermana Gregoria no sabe ver cuando se les hace agua la canoa, jejeje... Gracias a ti por leerme!  
C-4 ¡Me alegro de que te haya gustado el rubio que creé, ¡es justo como a mí me encantaría verlo!  
C-6 Huy, a ver si no tienes problemas en el trabajo! A mí ya me pillaron un par de veces escribiendo, jejejeje... pero al menos mis compañeros no se meten conmigo y no le han dicho nada al jefe. En cuanto a la duración del fic, me lo había planteado en siete capítulos solamente, pero si ustedes quieren hacemos un epílogo. ¡Pidan y se os concederá!

**Guest**  
C-4 Muchas gracias!

**Jake **  
C-4 Me alegro de que te guste la historia y sigas leyéndola.

**verito**  
C-4 Bueno, creo que Neal siempre fue una nena porque no era feliz en su familia. Aunque no lo creas, este personaje me encanta y de hecho quiero dedicarle un fic donde sea el héroe, pero sin dejar de ser orgulloso, pedante y dominante. A Eliza sí que se la cargue la peste. En cuanto a Albert... ¿qué se puede añadir? Es un hombre delicioso, bello y casi perfecto!

**Carito Andrew**  
C-4 Es que hay que darle emoción, por eso corté. Coincido contigo: me fascinan los "Alberts" decididos y enérgicos, no blandengues.  
C-5 Gracias. Mi rubio no se anda por las ramas y lo que quiere lo consigue. Ya verás quién los espió a los rubios.  
C-6 Yo también prefiero las historias cortas, de lo contrario me aburro y me pierdo.

**esmeralda andry**  
C-5 ¡Niña! Me dejaste babeando con el kilt de Albert y tu juego, jajajajaja... ya casi termina el fic.

**Guest**

C-5 Gracias!

**maria1972 **  
C-6 Encantada de que te guste!

**maripili**  
C-6 Muchas gracias por tus ánimos. Espero pronto sacar más.

**Melisa Andrew **  
C-6 Gracias por tu amable comentario. Saludos para ti también!

**Friditas **  
C-1 ¡Gracias por pasarte por aquí!  
C-3 No, no tengo el gusto de conocer Puebla, pero lamentablemente estas historias de monjas psicópatas y familias desnaturalizadas que abandonaban a sus hijas por "dar un mal paso" eran el pan de cada día en muchos sitios. Buscaré el libro que me has dicho.  
C-6 A mí también me encanta Albert, aunque lo mismo amo a Stear. Gracias por tus hermosos comentarios, he visto tu trabajo y es muy bueno. Además también compartimos el gusto por el rock clásico ;)


End file.
